


V - season 3

by ishvaria



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third season of the show. Or - an attempt to finish second.</p><p>Третий сезон сериала. Или - попытка закончить второй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 3 episode 1

***

Она – знает…Ему хватило мимолетного взгляда, чтобы понять – теперь она знает… В мгновение ока он исчез, затерявшись в толпе.

Наблюдая за Эрикой, оставаясь вне поля ее зрения, Хоббс свидетелем стал их провала.  План, по его мнению, абсолютно безнадежен был…ну, кто в здравом уме рассчитывает на то что, дочь сможет хладнокровно убить собственную мать, какой бы стервой та ни была. Только их «Великолепная четверка», наверное… Когда Эрика пришла в его берлогу с Райаном и Лизой, осененная очередной удачной идеей – он не возражал… Он вообще никогда не спорил с ней, почитая за лучшее – помалкивать. А – после случившегося, несколько недель назад, Хоббсу и вовсе расхотелось в полемику вступать. Та ночь и,  последующие за ней, выпадали из реальности их непростых будней, грозя обернуться чем-то серьезным. Кайл чувствовал это, ловя на себе ее пристальный взгляд и, раз за разом, возвращаясь к ней ночами. Однако оба они не желали касаться этой темы даже в мыслях. А теперь – и гибель Джо стояла между ними. Каждого можно вынудить подчиняться – эта аксиома была в основе мироустройства Гостей, Хоббс испытал это на себе, да и не только он. Каждый из их куцего Сопротивления пожертвовал чем-то и не раз отступил от принципов своих. Как-то он уже говорил Райану – на войне не должно быть ничего своего – личного, родного, - того, что могут забрать. Но, кажется, он снова оплошал…

Воспользовавшись тем, что Анну отвлекли репортеры, Эрика Лизу в сторону отвела, пытаясь объяснить, какую та совершила ошибку. Кайл видел по лицу обеих – бестолку…, вся напряженность последних дней, пустые надежды, едва сдерживаемые эмоции Эрики разбивались о спокойную уверенность Лизы в своей правоте – Мама изменилась, она любит меня – прочитал Хоббс по движению ее губ. Да, детка, как голодная ящерица – муху. Приходилось опять признать поражение и порадоваться за Гостей – промывка мозгов у них была отработана в совершенстве.  Не дожидаясь  финала этого фарса, Хоббс направился к себе.

\- Агент Кендрик, мне не нравится, когда ко мне приходят незваными да еще в мое отсутствие, - не спускаясь вниз, в темноту произнес Кайл, - могу покалечить ненароком.

\- Что там у вас за возня с Анной? – недовольным тоном поинтересовался начальник Эрики, выходя в квадрат света. – Похищение Лизы – что за бред?

\- Это идея Пятой Колонны, - пояснил Хоббс, не слишком радуясь появлению своей «конспиративной связи» на своей «конспиративной квартире», - они собирались вернуть на трон королеву-мать. По-видимому, теперь все провалилось, - говоря, он методично отсоединял оборудование, укладывая его в коробки. – Им там наверху придется несладко.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Хочу сменить дислокацию, свернув последний кабель, он запихнул его в сумку. – Судя по той скорости, что они нашли Лизу – сюда заявится Маркус или еще кто-нибудь из этой веселой зеленой компании с минуты на минуту. А мне не улыбается стать подопытным кроликом или жеребцом-производителем.

\- Здравая мысль, - поддержал Кендрик, - могу предложить перекантоваться на базе Ареса, я дам код доступа, пройдешь не через главный вход. – Хоббс кивнул, принимая к сведенью. – Да, мы сегодня собираемся ввести агента Эванс в ряды нашей организации, она прошла проверку. – Кайл только брови поднял, свое отношение к данной информации выражая.

 

*

…Кайл Хоббс… Кайл Хоббс… В голове крутилось лишь это имя, а перед глазами стояло его лицо…

         Им уже не нужно было что-то говорить друг другу – все понималось без слов, иногда хватало взгляда или кивка…, так было и в этот раз. Райан еще не закончил, а она уже встретилась глазами с Кайлом и оба осознали, что это – правда…, в гибели Джо повинен Хоббс. Она с видимым усилием отодвинула эти мысли в сторону, сосредоточившись на происходящем – Лиза с Анной вдвоем… все пропало… А после – события понеслись так стремительно, что у Эрики просто не хватило сил… Только теперь, когда Анна загипнотизировала всех, кто был ей доступен, когда Эрика узнала про Арес, когда Тайлер все еще где-то на корабле…, только теперь в ней поднялась волна яростной злости – Кайл Хоббс…

         - Эрика, постой, - запыхавшийся агент Кендрик появился с той же стороны  платформы над бункером, что и она несколько минут назад. – Ты быстро ушла, мы не успели все обсудить.

\- Я ничего не собираюсь обсуждать!  Вы год мариновали меня, пока я – в одиночку билась головой о стену! А теперь вы появляетесь, изображая Санта-Клауса с горой подарков! – она развернулась, указывая на отца Лэндри, среди прочих стоявшего под белым светом, льющимся с корабля. – Но – ему это уже не нужно! И – Джо! И – Лизе…, и многим другим! Мы – проиграли…

\- Еще нет…, - из темноты раздался такой знакомый голос. – Мы даже не начинали воевать.

\- Хоббс! – он усмехнулся привычным угрожающим интонациям в голосе, ему всегда нравилось, как она произносила его имя – почти на выдохе, и этот пистолет – снова уставившийся дулом  ему в грудь…

\- Эванс, убери оружие! – агент Кендрик, наконец, вспомнил о своих полномочиях. – Это – приказ!

\- Он – агент Гостей! – не отступала Эрика. – По его вине погиб Джо!

\- Твой муж погиб по собственной глупости! – не выдержал Кендрик. – Никто не требовал от него участия в операции по освобождению заложников, тем более – внутрь здания проникать. Хоббс до последнего ждал, когда вы все покинете зону поражения. Прости, но спасение Элая не входило в планы бюро. И – это его люди начали стрельбу, наши вынуждены были вести ответный огонь, - слушая его, Эрика не отводила взгляда и оружия от Кайла. – Эрика, Хоббс – наш человек. Всегда им был. Он подставился под вербовку Маркуса по нашей просьбе.       

\- Как и под мою? – в упор на Хоббса глядя, закончила мысль Кендрика она, начальник ее вздохнул.

\- Увы – нет. Ты и Пятая Колонна числитесь у нас в графе – неучтенные факторы. Убери пистолет, мы все – на одной стороне.

\- Кажется, что-то изменилось, - подал реплику молчавший до того Кайл, кивком указав на происходившее позади.  Белый свет уже  не лился с корабля, а люди в полной прострации расходились.

\- Джек! – вслед святому отцу крикнула Эрика, - постой!

\- Он тебя не слышит, - остановил ее Кендрик. – Это излучение оказывает какое-то действие, яснее все станет утром. Вернемся в бункер, нам о многом нужно поговорить.

\- Нет, - резко развернувшись, она  оступилась, непроизвольно ухватившись за стоявшего рядом Хоббса. – Нам нечего обсуждать, вы сообщили мне о своем существовании, я приняла к сведению. Есть ли у нас будущее – время покажет.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно согласился Кендрик. – Подумай. Надеюсь, ты примешь верное решение, потому что воевать в одиночку у тебя выходит плохо, - уходя, кивнул Хоббсу. – Отвези ее домой.

         Крыша быстро пустела, пока Эрика и Хоббс не остались одни. Она все не сводила глаз с темной громады корабля, висевшего, казалось, прямо над ними.

\- Что там сейчас происходит, Райан или Джошуа не связывались с тобой?

\- У меня только куча пропущенных вызовов от нашего падре и Чеда, - в неверном свете уличных фонарей Кайл разглядывал ее лицо – следы явного переутомления и усталости без труда читались на нем. – Надеюсь, они продержаться. Нам до утра не узнать.

\- да, потом можно будет отправить Чеда к Анне, - согласилась Эрика и, переводя взгляд с корабля на Кайла, поинтересовалась. – Ты собирался отвезти меня домой – когда поедем?

\- Как только отпустишь мою руку, - знакомая усмешка мелькнула в его голосе, Эрика сердито дернулась, отступив от него. – Я это к тому, - с негромким смешком пояснил он, - чтобы ты не сопротивлялась, если мне придется нести тебя.

\- Не утруждайся, - вернула ему колкость она, - я в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно.

Но, пока они шли к машине, ей все же пришлось несколько раз за него ухватиться.

         В доме царил беспорядок, явно читались следы борьбы, в душе все еще текла вода, осколки чашки в застывшей луже кофе, отпечатки армейских ботинок на полу…

\- Они тебя что – прямо из душа вытащили? – охватив взглядом всю картину, спросил Хоббс

\- Почти, - Эрика безразлично пожала плечами. – Мешок на голову и в машину.  Стандартная процедура. 

Выключив льющуюся воду, Кайл вернулся в кухню.

\- Поговорим?

\- А есть – о чем? – Эрика вяло принялась осколки с пола собирать, Хоббс присел рядом. – Тебя – не было, Хоббс, - в ее голосе он нотки безнадежности уловил, - когда ты был нужен.

\- Кому?! – агрессивно спросил он, - и – зачем? Ты втянула меня в вашу веселую компанию под предлогом того, что вам нужен профессионал, - ему совсем не нравилось видеть потухшими эти льдисто-голубые глаза. Если ее удастся разозлить… - А – на деле? Я выслушиваю проповеди падре, утешаю нашего чешуйчатокожего отца-неудачника, нянчусь с мальчишкой-ученым… ничего не забыл? – Кайл выдохнул, предвидя ее реакцию на свои слова. – Ах, да – еще я нужен тебе…, чтобы после провала очередной операции стресс снимать! Рефлексы не подвели – Хоббс перехватил ее руку, занесенную для удара, на полпути, мысленно похвалив себя за успешный исход задуманного, он блокировал ее – оба тяжело дышали. Эрика оказалась в его руках – в столь знакомой и соблазнительной позиции… И, как месяц назад, он дал ей возможность принять решение…, и снова она его ожиданий не обманула.

         - У меня была сестра, - глядя в медленно-сереющий квадрат окна, заговорил Хоббс.

– Наши родители погибли, когда мне едва стукнуло 25, она на десять лет младше. Мы остались вдвоем. – Эрика пошевелилась в его руках, давая понять – что слушает. Слова выталкивались с трудом. – Когда я попал в SAS, Сара поступила на медицинский. Мы старались видеть друг друга хотя бы раз в год, проводить вместе немного времени. Но – с моей службой… - теплая ладонь ее нашла и сжала его руку,– постоянные секретные командировки… Тебе не нужно это объяснять. А пять лет назад… - Кайл судорожно выдохнул, мечтая не вспоминать. - Я уже почти полгода провел в Афганистане – готовилась серьезная операция, когда по всем войсковым частям пронесся слух – под ковровую бомбежку наших истребителей попала колонна миссии Красного Креста, там был и транспорт «Врачи без границ», - развернувшись, Эрика молча смотрела, ладонь к губам прижав. – Кто-то с координатами напутал, командование предпочло на тормозах спустить, обвинив во всем талибов.

\- Она была там?

\- Да. По-видимому, хотела мне сюрприз сделать, - встретившись с ней глазами, Хоббс криво усмехнулся, - в общем-то, получилось. Я не знал, что Сара… - сглотнув, он продолжил, - что она была там. По разведданным – погибли все, однако – ее среди опознанных жертв не было.

\- И все пять лет ты ищешь ее, - скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала она, - а когда Гости сказали, что она – жива…

\- Я не верил, да и сейчас не верю. – Хоббс сел, глядя на лежащую рядом женщину. – Маркус сообщил мне, что та, которую я считал погибшей, под их опекой. И ее благополучие зависит от меня, - гримаса исказила его лицо. – Я бы освежевал его да Кендрик возражал.  Ну, а после нашего провала на открытии Конкордии – Маркус выбыл из игры. Ко мне прислали кого-то из новых фаворитов Анны, и тот дал прослушать мне ее голос по телефону, в качестве доказательств.

\- А ты уверен… - начала было она, но Кайл перебил

\- Я не кретин, Эрика, и прекрасно понимал, что меня шантажируют. Кендрик велел соглашаться.

\- Я понимаю, правда, - она остановила его движение – встать, - ты, действительно, не виноват. В нашей конторе это называется…

\- …сопутствующие потери, - за нее договорил он. – Мы оба это знаем, но – от этого не легче.

Эрика обняла его сзади.

\- Ты недавно сказал мне, что сделаешь все, чтобы вернуть Тайлера. Если Сара жива, мы спасем ее. Я обещаю тебе.

\- Самое ужасное, - Хоббс притянул ее к себе, заглядывая в лицо, - я сам в это не верю.

 

*

Чед совсем уже собрался выйти из дома, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон – это был Хоббс.

\- Да, - не скрывая удивления, ответил, - ты куда пропал?

\- Дислокацию сменил, - лаконично объяснил тот. – Тебя могут вызвать на корабль.

\- Уже, - перебил его Чед, - со студии звонили, меня ждут представители Анны.

\- Заедь на базу по дороге – поговорим. – Хоббс отключился.

В бункере было по-прежнему пусто, только вещи отца Джека в его углу, Хоббс огляделся – куда бы пристроить куртку.  Они с Эрикой, перекусив по пути в ближайшем кафе, разделились – она отправилась на поиски Джека, а ему доверила проинструктировать Чеда.

\- У тебя получится гораздо лучше моего, - высказала она их общую точку зрения. – И я волнуюсь за Джека.

         Репортер ввалился без стука, громко ссыпавшись по ступенькам.

\- Хоббс! Где ты пропадал!? Мы звонили тебе весь вчерашний день! Что случилось?!

\- Чед!! – рявкнул тот, привлекая внимание собеседника. – Обо мне позже поговорим. Зачем тебя вызывают на корабль?

\- Надеюсь, чтобы заявление сделать, - тут же начав трястись, словно желе, предположил Деккер, -  по поводу вчерашнего. Кстати, как вы с Эрикой? – вопрос вышел двусмысленный и, Кайл, усмехнувшись, кивнул.

\- Нас не зацепило. Хотя, наверное, мы вряд ли об этом помнили.

\- Да уж, - тут же согласился Чед. – А где Эрика?

\- Святошу нашего ищет, - взглянув на часы, Хоббс на лестницу присел. – Времени мало, давай к делу – попытайся отыскать Лизу или Джошуа, надо выяснить – в каком мы сейчас положении и что делать дальше. Я не стану тебе об осторожности напоминать или о рисках предупреждать, сам не маленький, понимаешь – если что, тебя оттуда без мозгов выпустят.

 - Сделаю, что смогу.

После его ухода, Кайл в своем мобильном нашел номер персональной связи с Кендриком.

\- Что-нибудь новое по вчерашнему инценденту?

\- Пока – нет. Анна молчит, нам же нужен хотя бы один из подвергшихся излучению, чтобы наши врачи смогли выяснить…

\- Понятно, - оборвал его Хоббс, - Чеда Деккера вызвали наверх, так что – скоро все прояснится.

\- Вы отправили его одного? – уточнил Кендрик

\- У нас нет резервов, чтобы штат нянек содержать, - съязвил Кайл, - он либо справится сам, либо, - говоря, он нашел свой тайник под третьей ступенькой лестницы – там был только большой бумажный конверт с полной выкладкой на членов их ячейки и то немногое, что удалось выяснить по поводу Сары. – Какие-нибудь указания от Ареса?

\- Если к тебе обратятся, соглашайся на работу, - Кендрик явно куда-то спешил. – И не забывай, Хоббс, ты наш агент.

\- Я – «ваш агент» - только среди Гостей, - жестко уточнил тот, - Пятой Колонны это не касается – ясно?

\- Твое последнее слово?

\- Я предупреждал. А ваши взаимоотношения с Эрикой…как она решит, так и будет.

\- Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты довел до сведения агента Эванс, - перешел на официальный тон Кендрик, - свое мнение по этому вопросу. Ты ведь согласен – нам лучше сотрудничать.

\- Лучше – нам или вам? Не дави, Кендрик, я – не мальчик на побегушках, - Кайл снова на часы взглянул. – У нас Эрика – босс и решать ей. До связи, агент Кендрик.

В церковь Джека она заглянула без особой надежды найти его там, однако – бывший отец Лэндри был именно здесь, сидел в странной прострации на задних рядах.

\- Джек, - Эрика присела рядом, - Как ты?

\- Эрика… - повернувшись, он в некотором затруднении сфокусировал взгляд на ее лице. – А что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мы тебя потеряли, - она заглянула в его глаза. – Где ты был прошлой ночью, помнишь?

\- Да…наверное… - он взглядом распятие нашел, - или мне это только казалось… Какой-то туман в голове. Я помню вчерашний день, а как очутился здесь… - Джек рассеянно умолк

\- Ничего…это – ничего, Джек, - Эрика успокаивающим жестом накрыла его ладонь. – Мы выясним. Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Не хочу! – Джек, как капризный ребенок, отстранился. – Там пусто…голые стены…

\- Может – тогда к Сидни в лабораторию?  - святой отец неожиданно кивнул, Эрика обрадовалась. – Да? Хорошо, тогда вставай. В машине она то и дело с беспокойством поглядывала на притихшего на заднем сиденье святого отца. – Джек, а ты помнишь, что тебе снилось этой ночью?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – встрепенулся тот. – В смысле, да, у меня был странный сон, - задумался, глядя в окно. – Необычный - про Анну. Поэтому я и оказался в церкви.

\- Рассказать не хочешь? – Джек головой покачал.  – Не сейчас, Эрика. Останови, пожалуйста, машину.

\- Зачем? До университета еще далеко, - но его переубедить не удалось.

\- Мне нужно уйти! Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я вышел на ходу…

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - она свернула к тротуару. – Хоть скажи – куда ты собрался?

\- Я должен побыть один – подумать, - прежде, чем захлопнуть дверцу, он предупредил, - и – не следуй за мной, Эрика.

         В бункер, к  Хоббсу она приехала, когда тот беседовал с Кендриком: «Пятой Колонны это не касается. Решать будет Эрика и я, в любом случае ее поддержу!». Дождавшись, когда они закончат, Эрика тихо притворила дверь, - Я невольно подслушала, извини. – Он поднял голову, снизу вверх глядя. – Ничего, где Джек?

\- Не знаю, - она спустилась вниз, рядом с ним на ступеньки садясь. – Я хотела отвезти его к Сиду – с ним явно что-то не так, но он отказался, - теплая ладонь на плече – он обнял ее, легко привлекая ближе.

\- Он вернется, Эрика, и мы ему поможем. Что делаем дальше? – вопрос повис в воздухе. Она, благодарно к нему прислоняясь, глаза прикрыла, - Я не знаю, Кайл, правда… Все ждут от меня решений, а я… Я со своим сыном-то справиться не могу.

\- Зато замечательно справляешься со всеми остальными, - в попытке подбодрить ее Хоббс немного переусердствовал. – Гвардия в тебя верит…

\- А ты? – неожиданно негромко спросила она

\- А это важно?

\- Думаю, да, - Эрика не подняла головы с его груди.

\- Несложно догадаться, - она скорее почувствовала улыбку в его голосе, - однако, можешь по-прежнему считать – это, - он выделил это слово, - тактической поддержкой…

 

 

*

\- Чед! Я рада вас видеть. – Анна с благожелательной улыбкой шагнула навстречу. Он, на ходу включая профессиональное обаяние, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Анна, мне так приятно быть полезным вам. Еще вчера хотел выразить вам и Лизе свое участие. Как она?

\- Уже пришла в себя, спасибо, - королева Гостей лгала искусно и непринужденно. – Мы все были потрясены, я бы хотела собраться и немедленно покинуть эту страшную планету, но – Лиза смелее меня. Она напомнила о том, что друзей у нас неисчислимо больше. И вы – один из них, так ведь, Чед?

Тот, не особо вслушиваясь в суть ее монолога – профессиональная дурная привычка – по изменениям модуляции уловил вопрос и поспешно кивнул, соглашаясь, - Да-да, несомненно. Вы, как и прежде, можете располагать мною, как вам будет угодно.

\- Это радует, - Анна нажала несколько кнопок на виртуальной клавиатуре и, в нише под окном появился стол, сервированный к чаю. – Составите мне компанию? Понимаете, Чед, мне хотелось бы лучше узнать людей, что ими движет, что заставляет вас делать тот или иной выбор, - она долила чай и подняла на него «наивно-ясный» взгляд. – Вы поможет мне?

Молчание Деккера затянулось, и Анна растолковала его по-своему, - Если это вызывает у вас какие-то затруднения…

\- Анна! Вы неверно оценили мою реакцию, - торопливо возразил тот, чтобы она не успели ничего решить. - Я просто пытался сообразить, как лучше всего объяснить вам… это очень непростой вопрос, - он рассмеялся. - Пожалуй, наши философы и ученые до сих пор не могут к общему мнению придти… - поднявшись, он к окну подошел, глядя на Нью-Йорк, лежавший под кораблем. – Вы пытаетесь нас – людей – под одну черту подвести… наверное, с вашими соплеменниками это, действительно, возможно, но – люди разные, Анна… Нет готового шаблона, ключа, открывающего все двери.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что к каждому можно подобрать свой? – вкрадчиво спросила Анна. – Как вы верно заметили, Чед, я могу с достоверной точностью предсказать реакцию моих подданных, - доверительно понизив голос, она поделилась с ним, - я даже могу объяснить причины, толкающие их в Пятую Колонну. Это наша трагедия… Но – люди? Почему они поддерживают отступников? Мы ничем не навредили, поделились всем, чем смогли… Мы идем с миром, всегда…

\- Я помню, Анна, - кивнул Чед, она, обойдя стол, склонилась над ним.

\- Тогда объясните мне мотивы тех, кто связан с Пятой Колонной.

\- Боюсь огорчу вас, Анна, мне не удалось найти подходы к членам Пятой Колонны, однако, те люди, с которыми я говорил, были весьма агрессивны, - Чед отхлебнул остывший чай, - Вы помните святого отца, преподобного Джека Лэндри?

\- Его мотивы я еще могу понять – мы поколебали основы его веры, - задумавшись, она улыбалась. – Думаю, я все-таки поняла вас, Чед.

\- Рад был оказаться вам полезным, - любезно ответил тот, - и, может быть, вы не откажете мне в небольшой услуге, - королева выжидающе воззрилась на него, - я хотел бы сделать программу с Лизой. Это поможет снять лишнюю напряженность.

Взгляд на экран, где транслировались местные новости, сообщил Чеду больше слов, - на немедленном ответе я не настаиваю…

\- Спасибо, мистер Деккер, вы подали мне хорошую идею. Если не возражаете, побудьте еще немного нашим гостем, мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы были под рукой, когда я соберусь с силами – для официального заявления о вчерашних событиях.

         В медицинском отсеке, как всегда, было пусто. Чед, в который раз уже порадовался тому, что такие продвинутые в технологиях Гости не обзавелись чем-то навроде видеонаблюдения у себя на кораблях.

\- Мистер Деккер, - Джошуа, главный медик Гостей, приветствовал его, как всегда – бесстрастной улыбкой, - устраивайтесь, я сейчас подойду. Чед пользовался этой привилегией – еженедельного медицинского осмотра, после устранения псевдо-аневризмы. Это давало дополнительные преимущества для связи с Джошуа

\- Вы зря приехали, мистер Деккер, - негромко заговорил тот, ловко управляясь с виртуальным экраном диагностики, - Ваш неудавшийся переворот поднял такую волну, она грозит накрыть всю Пятую Колонну. Уже есть потери – Райан мертв, Лиза взаперти, сын вашего лидера…

\- Тайлер Эванс, что с ним? Джошуа скользнул по нему мимолетным взглядом, возвращаясь  к мониторам.

\- Его обезглавила дублер Лизы – самка из королевского яйца, после совокупления.

\- Значит, он мертв

\- Не обязательно. Наши технологии могут регенерировать человеческие ткани и органы, - переключив что-то на пульте, он кивнул Чеду, - мы закончили, все в порядке. Встретите Лизу в коридорах корабля, не разговаривайте с ней, это ее двойник. Лучше всего затаиться на время.

\- А как же Тайлер, мне сказать Эрике?

\- Не думаю, что это разумно, - Джошуа подошел ближе, - его можно вернуть, но, насколько я знаком с чувствами людей, тревога, волнение и страх за жизнь своего детеныша будут ей мешать.

 - Хорошо, я промолчу, - Чед застегнул рубашку. – Я предложил Анне сделать программу о том, что случилось с Лизой. Если она даст согласие, это позволит вытащить ее оттуда, где она сейчас?

\- Возможно, - переслав отчет об обследовании куда-то в недра корабля, Джошуа еще раз напомнил, - не предпринимайте ничего без согласования со мной, иначе – все закончится еще хуже, чем сейчас.

 

\- Маркус, думаю, мистер Деккер больше не принадлежит нам, - Анна не повернулась от большого во всю стену окна, - слишком уж независимыми стали его суждения.

\- Вы подозреваете его в причастности к  Пятой Колонне?

\- Я это знаю, Маркус, - она вызвала виртуальную клавиатуру и вывела на экран сообщение о похищении Лизы. – Он – один из них, а твой наемник – второй, - терпение и выдержка явно отказывали ей. – Мне надоело натыкаться повсюду на Пятую Колонну, Маркус!

\- Моя Королева, - подойдя ближе, Маркус попытался ясность внести, - Я немного выпустил мистера Хоббса из рук, но – вскоре я это исправлю.

\- Хорошо. Маркус, держи меня в курсе. – Анна улыбнулась вдруг, - мы потеряли одного, но можем приобрести другого. Чед, пытаясь внедриться в Сопротивление, говорил со святым отцом Джеком Лэндри. Мне удалось вчера подчинить его волю – я помню.

\- Вы намерены…

\- Да, - кивнула она, - он станет не просто нашим сторонником…

 

\- Лиза, - Джошуа прошел через проход, ведущий из коридора корабля прямо на закрытую палубу, где раньше Анна держала свою мать. – Я принес обед, ты должна питаться.

\- Зачем? У мамы есть дочь, которая устраивает ее, - юная принцесса сидела на полу. – Я никому не нужна.

\- Это не так, - неожиданно мягко возразил Джошуа, присаживаясь рядом,  - Все, что ты делала или собиралась делать – имеет  смысл. Ты – важна сама по себе.

\- Из-за меня одни неприятности, - она подняла голову, - Это ведь была моя идея – сместить маму, а теперь – бабушка, Тайлер, Райан.

\- Потери – неизбежны, мы ведь боремся за то, что считаем правильным и мы – в меньшинстве. Лиза вяло ковыряла питательную смесь в контейнере

\- А как вы вывели отсюда Диану?

Джошуа, пристальным взглядом ее изучив, не спешил с ответом, - Нам помогли. Если ты планируешь побег – есть более простой способ отсюда выбраться.

\- Я не хочу изменяться в угоду матери, - Лиза потрясла головой,  – не могу.

\- У меня был Чед Деккер, у него какая-то идея.

\- Если мама предложит мне что-то связанное с Чедом – мне соглашаться?

\- Думаю, да, - прислушавшись, Джошуа поднялся. – Время вышло, мне больше нельзя оставаться здесь.

\- Да, конечно.  Спасибо.

\- Терпение, Лиза, - Джошуа неожиданно улыбнулся, - этому я научился у людей.

 

*

Сквозь ресницы Хоббс наблюдал за довольно беспорядочными передвижениями Эрики по его бункеру. Она старалась не шуметь, но очень трудно не производить посторонних звуков в гулком подвале, где понатыкана металлическая мебель. В очередной раз налетев на стул, Эрика чертыхнулась вполголоса, он улыбнулся.

\- Советую убрать это выражение с твоего лица.

\- Какое именно... - не меняя позы, лениво поинтересовался он.

\- Вот это, - почувствовав, что она села рядом, он чуть сдвинулся, - будто ты – коллекционер, давно и безуспешно гоняющийся за редким экспонатом и, наконец, заполучившим его.

\- И – что тебя не устраивает? – руки Хоббса тем временем совершали вольное путешествие вдоль ее тела. – Ты, действительно, одна на миллион.

\- Да уж, - вяло отреагировав на его ласку, едко откликнулась она, - Ужасная мать с манией преследования.

\- Снова кошмар? – мгновенно оценив обстановку, Хоббс прекратил интригующий флирт, - и опять Анна? - Эрика кивнула, лбом к его плечу прислоняясь

\- Плохо помню детали. Да и не хочу вспоминать. Еще и Тайлер…его телефон заблокирован, там что-то случилось, Кайл!

\- Ты давно пытаешься связаться с ним? – он успокаивающими движениями гладил ее волосы

\- Как проснулась, - невнятно отозвалась она, - с утра, и – ничего…

\- Ну, мы можем подождать Деккера с новостями,- поняв по ее напрягшимся плечам, что это не выход, Хоббс альтернативу нашел, - или ты могла бы выйти на Анну по официальным каналам.

\- Через послов мира? – она подняла голову, - Связаться и спросить в лоб, я как-то уже делала это, в итоге – поговорила с его голограммой.

\- Ты, хотя бы убедишься, что с ним ничего не случилось, - как всегда разумно напомнил он, - или же  - получишь приглашение на корабль. Я могу пойти  с тобой.

\- Спасибо, - она улыбнулась, - но, хотя Кендрик и раскрыл тайну твоей личности, в списках ФБР ты, как и прежде, среди самых разыскиваемых преступников да и у Гостей к тебе какие-то счеты, - натянув куртку, она вернулась к нему, - Потерять такой раритет – было бы непростительной ошибкой.

\- Эрика, постой, - окликнул он ее, - вот, возьми, - снял с шеи цепочку с пулей, развинтив – гильзу оставил себе, а верхнюю часть патрона с цепочкой протянул ей.

Она, уже почти у входной двери развернулась, спустившись к нему, - Кайл, это мило и трогательно (жутко романтично), но мы – не дети, чтобы обмениваться…

\- Заткнись, Эванс, - беззлобно оборвал ее он, надевая цепочку, - Это маячок с бесперебойным питанием и связью со спутниками. Я смогу в любой момент отследить твое местоположение в любой точке, при условии, конечно, что ты не покинешь пределы галактики.

Она сжала еще теплый амулет в руке, - Спасибо.

\- Будь осторожна, - вслед ей кивнул Хоббс, - и будь на связи.

Чтобы не терять времени даром, он навестил Сида, - Привет, новости есть?

\- Смотря о чем, - молодой ученый с трудом оторвался от электронного микроскопа, - Я все думал, как эти мальчики с неполной цепочкой ДНК выжили. Я провел тесты и …

\- СИДНЕЙ!

\- Хорошо-хорошо, нормальным языком, я помню, - он щелкнул выключателем, выводя картинку на большой экран. – До совершеннолетия эти пробелы замещались теми самыми нано-роботами из капсул, - Хоббс кивнул, - Но, видимо, у них ограниченный срок существования и при незаполнении пустот – человек погибает. Я прошерстил Интернет и выяснил, что среди послов мира в 29 городах было несколько неожиданных и необъяснимых смертей.

\- А Тайлер? – задал волнующий всю их небольшую группу вопрос, - Он тоже под угрозой?

\- Если он еще жив, - совершенно серьезно ответил Сид, - да.

\- А Гости знакомы с этим раскладом? – не заметив иронии, умник покивал, - думаю, да. Смерти среди послов мира начались несколько недель назад. – Хоббс поморщился.

\- Ты вроде говорил, что есть и хорошие новости.

\- Да? По-моему, это ты сказал, - Сид переместился в другую часть лаборатории. – Вчера, совершенно случайно, я записал излучение с материнского корабля, - явно выжидающее молчание Хоббса подстегнуло его. – Оно похоже на то, чем пользуются змеи, чтобы парализовать жертву

\- Говоришь, они – удавы, а мы – кролики? – перевел его выводы Хоббс, - Что-то вроде гипноза, но ведь ему подвержены далеко не все.

\- Вот именно, - торжествующе подхватил Сид, - Я, пока, не знаю, как оно влияет на людей, однако, уже сейчас могу сказать, что действует только на определенном расстоянии и не на всех.

\- Это нам что-то дает? – взглянув на часы, Хоббс машинально проверил мобильник, но входящих звонков не было, - Сид, а есть вероятность того, что ты свои выкладки в нечто применимое на практике превратишь? – тот в явном затруднении на него воззрился, - Понятно. У меня еще пара встреч намечена, если наш  объявится Чед или наш святоша – позвони. А Джека лучше всего быстренько обследовать – он вчера точно под облучение попал.

У Сида аж рот приоткрылся – от возбуждения, - Почему вы его до сих пор сюда не привезли? Это же необходимо!

\- Эрика пыталась, - отмахнулся Хоббс, - но он слинял. Искать его у нас нет ни возможностей, ни средств. Так что, - направившись к выходу, напутствовал он озадаченного Сида, - увидишь его – хватай и держи крепче, а лучше – запри.

Звонок мобильного застал его в машине, - Чего ты хочешь, Кендрик?

\- Приезжай в Арес, поговорим.

\- О чем? У нас есть более насущные дела, нежели переливать из пустого в порожнее.

\- Здесь Эрика. И Зингер. Ждем только тебя. – Отключившись, он машину завел. Значит, эрику Кендрик где-то у Гостей перехватил, по дороге, а Зингер – о нем Хоббсу известно было мало, только то, что он был одним из лидеров Сопротивления во время первого посещения Гостей – более двадцати лет назад.

Едва войдя в зал совещаний, Хоббс понял, что появлением своим нарушил серьезный спор – Кендрик, явно нейтральную позицию занимавший, пытался урезонить противников, - Агент Эванс, вы зря сопротивляетесь, - голос Зингера звучал неторопливо и размеренно, - ведь, по большому счету, ваша деятельность незаконна.

\- Ну да, конечно, - даже и не пытаясь язвительность скрыть, перебила Эрика, - а вы предлагаете мне ваше покровительство и защиту.

\- Арес – организация, созданная правительством, - напомнил Кендрик, и Эрика тут же взвилась, - Вот именно – и интересы тех, кто ее создал, она и будет защищать. Вас не волнуют судьбы людей, ведь именно правительство выдало Гостям диппаспорта! У них теперь законодательно оформленная неприкосновенность!

\- Выбор, в любом случае, Эрика, - нарушил молчание Зингер, - небогатый. Вы, либо присоединяетесь к нам, сдавая всю сеть и членов Пятой Колонны на борту материнского корабля.

\- Либо – вы объявляете меня вне закона, так? - Хоббс, давно стоявший позади, небрежно расстегнул кобуру, Кендрик засуетился, - Дорогие мои, так нельзя, мы все здесь – на одной стороне. Разные взгляды, да, но проблема у нас одна и ее необходимо решать. Мы поняли, Эрика, что ты – не желаешь кому-то подчиняться, хорошо, пусть так, - нервно оглянувшись на отошедшего в тень босса, продолжал, видимо – незримое одобрение получив, - Сделай нам одолжение – согласовывай будущие миссии, чтобы мы могли адекватно реагировать да и прикрыть, если что.

\- Я могу обещать сообщать тебе, Пол, основные детали, без подробностей, но и только, - нехотя кивнула она, предварительно взглядом посовещавшись с Хоббсом, что не укрылось от Зингера.

\- Агент Эванс, вы ошибаетесь, если полагаете, что мы здесь собираемся отсидеться. Вы обвиняете нас в бездействии, но любому сражению предшествует тщательная разведка.

\- А если война уже идет? – Эрика остановила движение Хоббса, - Подожди, не стоит. Мистер Зингер или как вас там, не знаю, что именно вы хотите разведать, но пока вы занимаетесь изучением Гостей – они уничтожают нас! И выход всего один – сражаться!

\- Похвально, - Зингер одобрительно кивнул, - Вы напомнили мне кое-кого из моего прошлого. Но позвольте сказать вам, агент, что все ваши операции, которые вы пытались реализовать с вашей командой, провалились. Быть может, потому что вы плохо провели подготовительную работу? Допустим, если мы займемся разведкой, а вы – реализацией, что-то срастется? Пока Эрика молча совещалась с Хоббсом, встрял Кендрик, - И еще, Эрика, личная просьба – при необходимости мы хотели бы использовать тебя, как агента под прикрытием для сбора информации.

\- Давайте-ка остановимся и передохнем, - у Хоббса уже минут пять вибрировал телефон. - Ваши операции продуманы и разработаны едва ли лучше наших, не говоря уже о результатах, - он в который раз уже нажал отбой. - Вы уже используете меня, как «крота» и пока... - взглянув на экран, он чертыхнулся, - Эрика, мне Чед уже весь телефон оборвал – у него явно что-то срочное.

\- Агент Кендрик, мистер Зингер, - она глянула на Хоббса и направилась к выходу, - думаю, на первой стадии переговоров мы пришли к некоему соглашению – каждый делает то, что у него получается лучше всего, и при необходимости, помогает другому. Наши контакты у вас есть. Пол, я нужна тебе сегодня на базе?

\- Не думаю. Срочного ничего нет, к тому же – все, что связано с Анной, пока, неясно.  Если мистер Деккер что-то выяснил…

\- Я тебе сообщу, - сухо подтвердила она, вслед за Хоббсом заходя в лифт.

\- Ты виделась с Тайлером? – первое, что спросил Хоббс, едва створки лифта сошлись. Устало прислонившись к стене, Эрика головой качнула, - Нет. Маркус сказал, со слов Анны, конечно, что он на вылете и не может связаться со мной, - она сползла вдоль стены, на корточки опускаясь, - С ним что-то случилось, я знаю. А Анна ждет подходящего момента, чтобы преподнести эти новости с выгодой для себя, - подняв на него совершенно сухие глаза, Эрика озвучила то, что пугало ее более всего, - Он мертв, Кайл, его – нет. 

Рывком заставив подняться, Хоббс встряхнул ее, - Прекрати, слышишь? Скорее всего, твой парень просто выпендривается, как все подростки, показывает характер.

\- Или Анна настолько промыла ему мозги, - она зло рассмеялась, - что он ничего не хочет слышать о родной матери.

\- Вот-вот, - торопливо поддержал он, - или они его чем-то накачали и держат взаперти. С ним – ничего не случилось, Эрика, верь в это!

\- Ты ведь не веришь, что твоя сестра жива. Взяв ее лицо в ладони, Хоббс поймал ее взгляд,

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты теряла эту веру.

Наблюдавшие эту сцену в мониторах камер Кендрик и Зингер переглянулись, - Мы можем это использовать?

\- Вероятно. У них явная связь. Я давно знаю агента Эванс и, за все время рядом с ней не было других мужчин, кроме Джо, даже после развода, - Кендрик пожал плечами, выключив экран. - А здесь, ее не остановило даже то, что Хоббс, косвенно, повинен в гибели ее мужа. Думаю, там все серьезно.

\- Для давления на нее, - хладнокровно уточнил Зингер, - А что – он?

\- Кайл Хоббс, мне кажется, тоже эмоционально-зависим от нее. Как и вся их группа.

Шеф удовлетворенно кивнул, - Значит – можем.

 

Анна с нескрываемым интересом разглядывала своего нового, будущего, союзника, - Святой отец, я рада видеть вас у нас, мне кажется, мы найдем множество тем для бесед.

\- Я больше не священник, - со своеобычной полуулыбкой отозвался Джек, - меня лишили сана.

\- Но, ведь, кажется, именно вы заявили, что вера – внутри человека, - дождавшись согласного кивка, она продолжила, - Тогда почему вы здесь, отец Лэндри?

\- Я пришел, чтобы служит вам или убить вас, - спокойно ответил он, - я еще не решил. Мне вчера ночью было видение, и я хочу выяснить – был ли это глас свыше или ваши эксперименты.

\- А вы думаете, я скажу вам правду? – Анна взглядом остановила Маркуса и, продолжая улыбаться, на виртуальном экране кнопку вызова детской нажала, - Каким образом вы это определите, отец Джек?

\- Мне будет дан знак, - совершенно серьезно ответил он, - И если вы – та сила, что несет добро, я буду помогать вам.

\- И вы предадите своих друзей? – Маркус и ее приемная дочь стояли в нише позади кресла, где устроился Джек, - И откроете нам имена членов Пятой Колонны и вашего лидера?

\- Они бредут во тьме, я лишь укажу им путь к свету, - откликнулся Джек, уточнив, - если вы им являетесь. То, что случилось вчера ночью, что это было?

\- Дар, - пришел черед Анны благочестие изображать, - Еще один наш дар человечеству. Возможно, мы совершаем то, что равносильно вашему богу, но – он не дарит блаженства всем, - сделав знак Маркусу, она обошла Джека, позади него остановившись. – Мне было трудно вчера, я не совсем восстановилась, но я покажу вам, еще раз, что такое – блаженство.

 

*

         - Где вы были?! – Чед встретил их у бункера, - я звонил и звонил, все время обрывалась связь, я уже подумал, что-то случилось.

\- Случилось, - буркнул Хоббс, приводя в действие систему, открывающую вход, - У тебя что-нибудь есть?

\- Много чего, - мимолетно глянув на Эрику, кивнул журналист, - Может, сразу к Сиду поедем или его сюда вызовем…

\- Я ему позвонила по пути сюда, - кивнула Эрика, - так что – он на подходе. Рассказывай, Чед.

\- Подожди. Для чего вы послали на корабль Джека? – оба воззрились на Деккера в немом изумлении.

\- Джек, ты видел его на корабле?!

\- Как тебя сейчас, - подтвердил Чед, - Мы с Анной уже обо всем договорись, она меня отпустила, а у шатлов я вдруг встречаю святого отца. Эрика в замешательстве на Хоббса взглянула, - Когда я оставила его… Черт, зачем я это сделала?! – ладонь Хоббса на плече остановила ее, - Он хотел побыть один, во всяком случае, так он выразился. Чед, ты уверен?

\- Я столкнулся с ним, в буквальном смысле! И он – просто извинился, как перед незнакомым человеком.

\- Это излучение, - заговорил, наконец, Хоббс, - наш умник выявил его природу, и паре ведет себя именно так, как должен вести себя человек, подвергшийся внушению.

\- Гипноз?

\- Что-то вроде, - кивнул, - вот Сидней явится и все тебе объяснит. Так что наверху, Чед?

\- Все плохо. Джошуа велел пока притихнуть. В крайнем случае, согласовывать все с ним, - Хоббс, внимательно слушавший Деккера, глазами за Эрикой следил – та явно в состоянии некоторой прострации пребывала, - А Райан, что с ним?

\- Джошуа сказал – он погиб. Лизу где-то держат, взаперти, - упоминание о принцессе ящеров потянуло за собой мысли о Тайлере и,  Эрика подняла голову, - А Тай..., ты видел Тайлера?

Замешательство, мгновенно скрытое за профессиональной улыбкой, не ускользнуло лишь от Хоббса, - Нет… К сожалению, нет. Мне жаль, Эрика. Наверное, он был где-то, в другом месте.

\- Да, - она попыталась сосредоточиться, - Что мы имеем в сухом остатке – наша ячейка, мы потеряли половину актива, союзники растеряны и разобщены, что творится в других городах – неизвестно.

Чед взглянул тревожно, - Это значит – мы сдаемся?

\- Нет! – она поднялась, - Это значит – нужно продумать следующий шаг, - Хоббс одобрительно кивнул, - И снова провести акцию, одновременно во всех 29-ти городах, пока Конкордии не завершены и на наши головы не свалились десятки кораблей.

\- Вообще-то, - Сидни спустился вниз, - они уже здесь. Привет, Чед. Корабли паркуются в тени Луны.

\- Их много?

\- Не то слово, Эрика, - за Сида ответил Хоббс, - парень показал нам с Джеком их пару дней назад – флотилия, эскадра, не знаю, как они их называют, но их – сотни.

\- Пока не закончены Конкордии – корабли будут держаться ближе к Луне, там их невозможно засечь, - Сид уселся за стол, чуть сдвинув коробки Хоббса, которые тот еще не успел распаковать.

\- нужно, чтобы проект Конкордии был заморожен, - безаппеляционным тоном заявила Эрика, - Мы подключим наших людей во всех 29-ти городах

\- Что ты хочешь сделать Эрика? – Чед задал вопрос, занимавший всех, - Есть какой-то план?

Вместо ответа, она повернулась к Сиду, - Хоббс сказал, ты что-то можешь об излучении рассказать.

\- Да, - тот с тоской на неподключенный компьютер взглянул, - Мне удалось немного систематизировать те скудные данные, что я получил. Излучение воздействует на людей, парализуя волю, дает ощущение полного счастья, довольства собой и окружающим миром, покой и удовлетворение. Как и любое внушение, имеет временный характер, однако, мне кажется – оно будет обладать наркотическим эффектом, - Хоббс чуть усмехнулся, приподняв бровь, переглядываясь с Эрикой, Чед заслушался, про вопросы забыв. – Хорошие новости в том, что не все подвержены этому излучению. Правда, по какому принципу, я еще не выяснил, да и способа предотвратить его воздействие тоже нет, пока, - прежде, чем слушатели успели возразить, Сидни продолжил, - Зато я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что во время сеанса Анна очень уязвима. Вернее, ее вообще можно голыми руками брать.

Хоббс что-то хотел сказать, но тут у него и у Эрики затрезвонили мобильники. Взглянув на экран, он нахмурился и, переглянувшись с Эрикой, поднялся наверх. Она ответила на свой звонок, - да, Пол… Подожди, какой канал? – отодвинув трубку от уха, чтобы понизить громкость, она сделала знак Чеду, чтобы включил телевизор – шли новости -  «…тут же стала сенсацией – Джек Лэндри, лишенный сана священник из-за своих неоднократных негативных высказываний в адрес Гостей, заявил сегодня о своей полной поддержке и лояльности Анне…» - картинка тем временем изменилась, показав королеву ящеров и Джека, улыбающихся друг другу и корреспондентам – «…это дает надежду на то, что Гости скоро станут нам еще ближе…». Журналист продолжал рассказывать о будущих перспективах, Эрика уже вернулась к телефонному визави.

\- Да-да, слышали. Нет, мы его туда не посылали. Я – не знаю, Пол, черт подери, не спрашивай меня! – с бессильной яростью швырнув трубку на стол, она вышла, оставив Сида и Чеда одних.

         Взлетев по ступенькам вверх на площадке перед входом, она нашла Хоббса – он стоял, упершись в стену ладонями, опустив голову. Едва коснувшись его, она попала под боевой захват, оказавшись прижатой к стене его телом.

\- Кайл, - она ничего не спрашивала, просто ладонью по лицу  его провела, он ослабил захват и, не меняя положения, протянул ей телефон: «…они сказали – ты не заберешь меня, сказали – тебе все равно, потому что ты отказался выполнить их условия…» - запись на этом обрывалась.

\- Это Сара? – Хоббс неопределенно кивнул, Эрика сжала его руку, - Что они хотят? – не отвечая, он встретился с ней глазами. Ей так знакомо было это выражение, - Понятно. Анна добавила что-то к твоему списку?

\- Мелочи, их долбанные технологии, они выяснили, что я и Чед участвовали в похищении Лизы, - Хоббс равнодушно плечами пожал. - Этим занимается твой отдел, значит, Кендрик сумеет все замять, если хочет продолжать получать информацию. Деккеру туго придется.

\- Ты должен согласиться, - произнесла она, наконец, вслух то, о чем думали оба, - Мы не знаем точно, что твоя сестра…

\- Что она мертва, - оборвал ее он, - Эрика, наличие записи ее голоса ничего не доказывает, тем более, с их возможностями! Я злюсь оттого, что вынужден у них на поводу идти. За те пять лет, что я пытаюсь ее отыскать, они могли бы предоставить мне возможность обнаружить хотя бы намек на след – сотню раз! – ударив кулаком в стену, он костяшки ободрал, - Чего ради я должен рисковать, ставя под удар твою и свою жизнь?!

\- А если Сара – жива? – осторожно перехватив его руку, Эрика стерла каменную пыль и кровь, - и Анна, действительно, где-то держит ее. - И, погасив его протест, в лицо заглянула, - А – если?

\- Выбора нет, - тяжело выдохнул Хоббс, - нам нужен источник информации... - ища номер в мобильном, - Маркус, надо встретиться, в обычном месте, через час. - И снова ей ничего не надо было объяснять, - Только Кендрику – ни слова!

          Они вернулись в самый разгар спора – Сид и Чед друг против друга стояли, каждый доказывая свое.

\- Я как-то на петушиных боях болтался, - с усмешкой прокомментировал Хоббс, ник кому конкретно не обращаясь, - очень похоже…

\- Сид утверждает, что внушение подавляет личность, а я, - начал Деккер, - что гипноз и наркотик правды вовсе не одно и то же.

\- Что ты можешь знать о методах допроса, Чед, - снисходительно улыбнулся было Хоббс, но, услышав, - О, черт, Джек, я же совсем забыла! – повернулся к Эрике

\- Что с нашим святошей?

\- Он у Анны, - за нее ответил Сид, - и совсем скоро, судя по тому, что я видел, выдаст все наши явки и пароли. Не говоря уже о Пятой Колонне.

\- А какого дьявола он забыл у Анны?!

\- ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?! – завелась Эрика, - Только что Кендрик приставал примерно с теми же вопросами – я не знаю, Хоббс! По-видимому, что-то привело его к ней, возможно, это последствия излучения Анны.

\- Что-то на нас, в последнее время,  одно за другим валится, - он демонстративно пистолет достал, Эрика съязвила, - Только – в последнее?

\- Подождите, - Сид все прокручивал запись  ролика новостей, - вот здесь Маркус и Анна говорят о чем-то, Чед, можешь прочитать?

\- Попробую, прокрути еще раз, медленней, - они склонились к экрану.

\- Сколько у нас есть времени? – в попытке загладить предыдущую вспышку, Эрика присела рядом.

\- Где-то с полчаса. Надо чем-то ребят занять, - Хоббс понизил голос, - Им ни к чему видеть то, что здесь произойдет.

\- Ты уверен в том, что хочешь привести Маркуса сюда? Не поверю, что у тебя нет пары – тройки убежищ, - усмешка мелькнула и пропала.

\- Именно потому они и зовутся убежищами – о них никто не знает и в них очень удобно скрываться. К тому же, - он любовно протер лезвие ножа, - вряд ли останется кто-то, могущий о нашем бункере рассказать.

\- Возможно, придется оставить Маркуса целым и невредимым, - Эрика накрыла его ладонь своей, - Если Анна согласится обменять его на Джека…

\- Он – не заложник, Эрика, - напомнил Хоббс, - и вряд ли захочет вернуться, в его состоянии.

\- Нет! – она, отрицая очевидное, замотала головой, - я не хочу больше  никого терять! И если есть хоть мизерный шанс…

\- Мы используем его, - успокаивающе кивнул он, А сейчас – давай озадачим парней, да и самим пора.

\- Они говорят про Лизу и какое-то королевское яйцо! – Чеду и Сиду, наконец, удалось расшифровать движение губ Анны, - Королева настаивает на немедленном исполнении. Наверное, опять хочет где-то заменить Лизу ее двойником, как с Тайлером, - не успел остановиться вовремя Деккер. Упоминание имени сына всколыхнуло Эрику, - Что значит – как с Тайлером? Чед?

И снова – только Хоббс заметил явное смятение на лице журналиста, моментально скрытое.

\- Эрика, я не видел твоего сына, Джошуа просто предупредил, что вместо Лизы сейчас на корабле разгуливает двойник, и во время ее похищения именно она встречалась с Тайлером, - искусно оперируя известными фактами, выкрутился тот и очень вовремя зазвонил его телефон, - Мне нужно на студию, кажется, Анна приняла мое предложение о программе с Лизой.

\- Сид, отправляйся к себе, - эрика переглянулась с Хоббсом, собирающим арсенал, - и попробуй связаться с нашими ячейками в других городах, пусть притихнут, мы дадим знать о следующих шагах. Скоро.

Выйдя первым, Хоббс нагнал Деккера у выхода на улицу, - Стой. А теперь – правду, Чед. Ты видел Тайлера, с ним тоже, что и со святым отцом – мозги в отключке?

\- Я же сказал, Хоббс, - нервно на дверь бункера глядя, отозвался тот, - не видел я сына Эрики, честно.

\- Не время сопли жевать, Деккер – ты что-то знаешь!

\- Тайлер мертв, - сдался журналист, - Этот двойник, она убила его. Джошуа мне рассказал и просил Эрики не говорить. А я – не знаю, как ей в глаза смотреть!

Кайл в мгновенном помрачении к машине его прижал, - Не смей.  Слышишь, Деккер, держи рот на замке! Гости на многое способны, а раз они молчат про гибель Тайлера, значит – у них есть возможность его вернуть, - уже отпустив журналиста, Хоббс закурил, - Будешь? – Чед отрицательно головой качнул, - Вспомни, Эрика застрелила Джошуа, но он ведь жив-здоров.  Кто еще об этом знает?

\- Из наших – никто, - торопливо ответил тот, за спину Хоббса глядя, - из Колонны - Джошуа и Лиза.

\- Значит, как только принцесса ящеров освободится – к Эрике побежит в слезах.

\- Хоббс, - предостерег негромко Деккер, Эрика быстро подошла сзади.

\- Ты готов? – кивнув, он напомнил Чеду, - Ты меня понял, Деккер. Пошли, Эрика.

 

*

\- Эмми, попрощайся с Лизой, ей пора остаться наедине с собой, - Анна отпустила руку своей воспитанницы – дочери Райана и человеческой женщины, - чтобы собраться с мыслями и завтра – на программе у Чеда Деккера все пройдет хорошо.

Лиза вскинула голову, - Ты выпустишь меня отсюда? У тебя ведь есть мой двойник.

\- Твоя сестра-близнец, - Анна улыбнулась, гладя девочку по голове, - видишь, Эмми, твоя сестра не хочет помочь своей семье. Она печется о туземцах-землянах больше, чем о близких. Людям нужны эмоции, Эмми, переживания, а наша третья дочь, пока, не страдает этим недугом. – Анна в упор смотрела на дочь, - да и с Чедом Деккером вы так замечательно сработались – я даже сохранила запись вашего последнего выступления, - она нажала несколько кнопок клавиатуры, и на стене возникло видео с псевдо-похищением, обработанные Ви-технологиями – голоса Чеда и Хоббса недвусмысленно-узнаваемы были. Анна, схватив Лизу за волосы, заставила поднять заплаканное лицо, - Видишь, Эмми, что значит – допустить, чтобы эмоции управляли тобой, ты можешь испытывать какие-то чувства, но не позволяй им овладеть тобой. С их помощью много можно достичь, правда, родная? – склонившись к дочери, она улыбнулась. – И ты пойдешь на программу к Чеду и сделаешь так, как я скажу.

Маленькая девочка-муллатка встала рядом, - Мама, а почему Лиза согласится? Анна присела, чтобы  их глаза оказались на одном уровне, - Потому что – любит, верит, чувствует ответственность за жизнь других. Ступай, Эмми, я сейчас поднимусь, - направив младшую дочь к лучу перехода, вернулась к старшей, - не забывай о Тайлере, детка. Его мать еще ничего не знает. – Лиза вновь захлебнулась слезами, Анна с деланным сочувствием головой покачала, - Ну, будет тебе так убиваться, если сделаешь, что я прошу – возможно, Джошуа сумеет как-то исправить положение.

\- Возможно? – слезы Лизы высохли, - Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла к миссис Эванс и сказала ей – о Тайлере. Если ты планируешь потом его воскресить, то... - Анна молча наблюдала за тем, как медленное понимание проступает на лице дочери. - Ее признательность будет так велика, что даже если она сейчас твой враг…

\- То станет другом, - согласно кивнула Анна, - ты права, Лиза, манипулировать людьми проще, когда понимаешь их чувства.

\- Ты – чудовище, - А зачем тебе святой отец? Анна улыбнулась, - Я его не звала, он пришел по собственной воле, - Лиза покачала головой.

\- Неправда. Это все – блаженство, ты смогла дать его людям. Не всем, но те, кто попали под него – изменились. У тебя самой не хватило бы сил, - подняв взгляд на мать, она задохнулась, - Это Эмми, да? Она все сделала за тебя!

 Не отвечая, анна направилась к переходу, - ты поедешь завтра к мистеру Деккеру и сделаешь то, о чем просила я. После – вернешься сюда.

         - Моя Королева, - Маркус встретил ее почтительным поклоном, - Лиза согласилась выполнить свою часть сделки?

\- А куда она денется, - Анна прошла в свои личные апартаменты. -У нас – Тайлер, а эмоциональность моей дочери просто зашкаливает. Ты собираешься на встречу со своей марионеткой? Что нам известно о его сестре?

\- Достаточно, чтобы поддерживать в нем заинтересованность, - уверенно подтвердил Маркус, - и, при необходимости, образ создать.

\- Насколько вы уверены в том, что контролируете его? Маркус чуть помедлил, - Изначально Кайл Хоббс не был нашей целью, колонну в Афганистане расстреляли из-за некоторых военных и гражданских, которые в будущем должны были занять ведущие посты в Генеральном Штабе и Пентагоне, - он вывел на экран новостные ролики и видео-хронику пятилетней давности вместе со списком жертв. – Его использование прогнозировалось нашими учеными, как спорное, но Томас все же посоветовал мне не упускать возможность. Выяснилось, что его генотип испытывает повышенную  эмоциональную привязанность.

\- Но, как долго вы сможете на этом играть, - уточнила Анна, - Ведь, насколько я поняла, его сестра давно мертва.

\- Пока нам удается сдерживать его, - без лишнего оптимизма отозвался Маркус, - я надеюсь отыскать его новый эмоциональный объект, в ближайшее время. С помощью Томаса, если вы одобрите этот проект.

\- Хорошо, Маркус, действуйте – мне нужен новый лидер Пятой Колонны среди людей и ее члены из наших, - с сомнением скрытым кивнула она, - При необходимости задействуйте технологии Джошуа, надеюсь, обработанное изображение его сестры у вас есть?

\- Конечно, моя королева, - с легким поклоном подтвердил Маркус.

         - Анна, вы хотели меня видеть? – Джек отступил в сторону, пропуская Маркуса, покидающего апартаменты королевы, та сделала шаг навстречу, - Святой отец, хотела первой вас поздравить – вы восстановлены в сане, полностью. Более того, епископат счел целесообразным предложить вам, в качестве компенсации, пост главы прихода города Нью-Йорк.

\- И что я должен буду сделать? – мягко улыбнулся Джек. - Предать друзей, изменить себе и своим принципам?

\- А они у вас есть? – Анна полюбила дискуссии с тех пор, как познакомилась с Чедом, - Вы пришли ко мне и заявили, что желаете определиться – на чьей вы стороне, я дала вам эту возможность. Вы приняли какое-нибудь решение?

\- Мне кажется – да, - Джек удобно расположился в кресле напротив Анны, - То, что вы показали мне сегодня – это, действительно, дар. Вы могли бы принести мир и покой на нашу планету.

\- Мы идем с миром, всегда. – Анна наклонилась вперед, заглядывая ему в глаза, - Я правильно поняла вас, святой отец?

\- Да, я постараюсь вразумить своих друзей, - ответил прямым взглядом тот, - только не ждите от меня…

\- …их имен? – анна отрицательно головой качнула, - Они мне не нужны, я ведь не ваш карающий орган, а с членами Пятой Колонны вы, к сожалению, не знакомы…

\- Анна, а почему некоторые из ваших подданных восстают против вас? Анна чуть бровью повела

\- У каждого режима есть свои сторонники и противники, - и, черту их разговору подводя, снова улыбнулась, - Я рада, что вы – с нами, святой отец. Надеюсь, сегодня вы составите компанию Лизе на программе мистера Деккера.

         Когда Джек вчера днем ступил на корабль, его отправила в медицинский отсек. С любопытством туриста оглядываясь кругом, он глазами встретился с главным медиком, - Вы – Джошуа?

\- Вы обо мне слышали, - утвердительно кивнул тот, последнее слово выделив. - Как и я – о вас. Что привело вас к Анне?

Джек доверительно понизил голос, - Сейчас – не знаю. Прошлая ночь была очень странной и, утром я убежден был в том, что должен делать.

\- Подняться сюда и присягнуть на верность Анне, - за него закончил Джошуа, виртуальный осмотр производя, - Это – блаженство, что она подарила вам. Вас много и не все ему поддались. Поэтому – его воздействие ограничено, - он говорил быстро, глядя мимо отца Джека. - Но теперь, теперь Анна своего не упустит, а вы – слишком много знаете, святой отец. -  Блокировка некоторых участков мозга – процесс обратимый, но на данный момент Джошуа считал это единственно-верным решением, поскольку – на карту поставлено было, практически, все. Несколько дополнительных манипуляций и память святого отца была выборочно скрыта. – Все хорошо, никаких противопоказаний, - Джошуа ответил дежурной улыбкой на благодарный кивок Джека, - Можете пройти к королеве.

\- Скажите, а чем вызваны подобные меры безопасности? – Джек застегнул рубашку. - Ведь раньше ничего подобного не случалось.

\- Недавние события – атаки Пятой Колонны и Сопротивления, повлекли за собой усиление нашей защиты. - Джошуа отключил монитор, - Идите, святой отец, Анна ждет вас.

         Лиза перебирала фотографии в телефоне – они с Тайлером, Тайлер, пытающийся ее развеселить, Тайлер с мамой, его день рождения…

\- Ты можешь его вернуть, если захочешь, -  она поднялась навстречу Джошуа.

\- Это будет кто-то другой. Он ведь человек, даже у тебя была потеря памяти. Но миссис Эванс, наверное, не важно, каким он станет.

\- Постарайся завтра, - начал Джошуа, но она перебила, - Мама хочет, чтобы я сказала все, как есть – тогда она отдаст приказ о его регенерации. Иначе – не получится.

\- Анна хочет, чтобы Эрика считала сына погибшим, - Джошуа рассматривал фотографии Лизы, - потому что у твоего двойника не получилось оплодотворение с первого раза.

\- А некомбинированная ДНК – только у Тайлера! – осенило и ее, - И мама собирается сделать из него то, что захочется ей, без помех, - она сжала руки главного медика, - Ты сможешь придумать что-нибудь, когда она вернет его – я подменю своего двойника, мы достучимся до Тайлера. Ведь главное – он будет жив.

         - Томас,  - Анна не сдвинулась от панорамного окна, из которого открывался вид на Центральный Парк, - Святой отец Лэндри сопроводит Лизу на передачу мистера Деккера. Я хочу, чтобы вы удостоверились в том, что моя дочь увидится и поговорит, перед возвращением, с агентом Эванс, - тот кивнул, - Убедитесь, что мистер Деккер получит соответствующее вознаграждение за свою преданность нам.

\- Он получит то, что заслужил, - Томас медлил, и Анна нетерпеливо поторопила, - Вы что-то хотите добавить, Томас?

\- Я перепроверил разработки Маркуса, и мне кажется, он ошибается в оценке мистера Хоббса.

\- Поясни!

\- Маркус отправной точкой считает его эмоциональную связь с семьей, поскольку они с сестрой – росли без родителей, но – управлять им при помощи этого все сложнее. Когда я виделся с ним вместо Маркуса, он был почти на грани.  У меня получилось удержать его записью ее голоса, но Хоббса не удастся больше на этот крючок поймать, - Анна внимательно слушала, - К тому же теперь он явно настороже. И еще, по моим прогнозам, следующая встреча Маркуса с ним обернется ловушкой.

\- Она произойдет сегодня, - Анна прошла к монитору, но Томас ее опередил.

\- Да, и я взял на себя смелость послать следом двух охотников.

\- Считаете, двух достаточно? – она снова на официальный тон перешла, - По уровню профессиональной подготовки этот ваш Хоббс сопоставим с лучшими моими воинами.

\- Моя королева, - легкий поклон в сторону Анны, - думаю, охотники справятся, один прикроет Маркуса, второй – разберется с любыми трудностями.

 

 

*

         Это было прошлой ночью… на этот раз кошмар, ради разнообразия, приснился Хоббсу. Дернув пистолет из-под подушки, он резко направил его на дверь спальни.

\- Хоббс, - Эрика тут же проснувшись, осторожно коснулась его – натянутого, как пружина, - Это просто сон, - медленно и монотонно, заставляя его разжать сведенные, словно судорогой на рукоятке пистолета,  пальцы. Он помотал головой, дурман сна прогоняя, моментально напомнив ей матерого льва, - Похоже, эта зараза перешла ко мне, - выговорил он, - Черт, вот дрянь!

\- Что тебе приснилось – Анна? – настойчиво пытаясь взгляд его поймать, задала она вопрос.

\- не знаю, - уклончиво откликнулся Хоббс, на нее не глядя, - не помню. Ощущение мерзкое.

Он лукавил и сам это знал. Картинка, последняя перед пробуждением, четко отпечаталась в голове и так и стояла перед глазами – сын Эрики, Тайлер, убивает собственную мать, он убивает его, а Анна – их извечный злой гений со знакомой улыбкой за всем этим наблюдает и приветствует Хоббса, в качестве нового короля Гостей.  Бр-р…его передернуло – это уже прерогатива Деккера или, на худой конец, их горе-падре. Но не это напрягало Хоббса – парнишку Эрики он знал лишь понаслышке, сама она говорила о нем скупо и неохотно, поэтому предсказать его реакции на какие бы то ни было действия – не мог. Однако подобный сон явно предупреждением был. Хоббс верил в сверхъестественное, как все, кто хоть раз «на грани» побывал.

\- Кайл, - напомнила о себе Эрика – не глава Пятой Колонны и Сопротивления, а женщина – его женщина. Он потянулся за сигаретами – пальцы дрожали. – Да, Эрика, - закурив, на подушки откинулся, обнимая ее свободной рукой, - ты права, просто кошмар. Давай спать.

Она устроилась на его плече, - Все будет хорошо. Встретившись с не глазами, Хоббс только усмехнулся. Это было прошлой ночью… Ночью, когда они потеряли Джека, когда Анна – победила…

\- Кайл, - второй раз за сутки, дурной знак, мелькнуло где-то на краю сознания.

\- Я здесь. Мне это не нравится.

\- Что именно? – Эрика безгранично доверяла его чутью

\- Наша с тобой идея. Давай так – я пойду на встречу, а ты – останешься здесь.

\- Один? – она зло рассмеялась, - да ты шутник, Хоббс! – проверив основное оружие, Эрика проследила его взгляд, - Я сегодня в джинсах, так что – запасная кобура там, где ей положено быть, - демонстрируя пистолет на лодыжке, вызвав у него мгновенную усмешку.

\- Не скалься, еще работать…

Хоббс кивнул, понимая бесполезность спора, - Обычно мы встречаемся либо в его машине, либо – где-нибудь поблизости. Эту встречу назначил я, в прошлый раз мы были там – он указал на недостьроенное здание склада, - Пойдем, поищем тебе укрытие.

         Все пошло не так, практически сразу. Маркус уже ждал, - Добрый вечер, мистер Хоббс, обычно, вы – пунктуальней.

\- Отрывался от хвоста, - безаппеляционным тоном отрезал тот, - вашего или бюрошного – не суть.

\- Что вы хотите предложить?

\- Нового главу Сопротивления, которого вместо себя оставил Элай Коэн. Маркус кивнул, - В обмен на…?

\- Вы отдаете мне Сару и отваливаете от нас ко всем чертям!

\- Неравноценно, - прокомментировал он, - но мы и не ждали другого. Мистер Хоббс, вы серьезно вообразили, будто я прихожу на эти встречи один? – достав какой-то пульт, Маркус несколько кнопок нажал и из-под потолка появился светящийся шар – такой они видели однажды – следящее устройство Гостей. А на силовом захвате у этого шара была Эрика. – Агент Эванс, как приятно видеть вас, теперь многое становится объяснимым. Вот теперь,  мистер Хоббс, можно обсудить новые условия контракта.

Хоббс уже давно перестал слушать его – у них с Эрикой шел безмолвный спор и она, явно, победила. Пистолет был маленький, двухзарядный, но стреляла она метко. Взрывной волной от уничтоженного шара накрыло всех…


	2. Season 3 episode 2

***

         Рискуя свернуть себе шею, он гнал машину через город, в обход всех правил и разумных доводов. Ему было необходимо вернуться в бункер.

После взрыва, который устроила Эрика, он очнулся не сразу. Придя в себя, сел, оглядываясь – там, где стояла агент Эванс, рухнула крыша, под собой погребя все в радиусе 100 метров, Маркус валялся неподалеку, вроде бы – живой, сквозь повреждения кожного покрова угадывалась зеленая чешуя. Времени не теряя, Хоббс связал его и забросил в багажник – сейчас Маркус его не интересовал – маячок, встроенный в ту пулю, что он самолично повесил ей на шею, работал только если «носитель» был жив. Военные разработки, используемые в SAS, иногда просто незаменимы были. Только бы до компьютера в бункере  добраться – крутилось у него в голове, попросить о помощи было некого – Деккер готовился к передаче с Лизой, а Сид засел у себя в лаборатории.

Не смотря на спешку, мерами предосторожности Хоббс никогда не пренебрегал – закрыв машину, он методично отключил следящие устройства и только после этого позволил себе поторопиться. На мгновение закрыв глаза, он начал отслеживание нужной частоты и, когда точка появилась на радаре, Хоббс заметил, что дыхание задержал. Эрика обнаружилась в районе Центрального парка, а это значило лишь одно – она на материнском корабле Гостей. Выяснив, что она жива, Хоббс чуть расслабился и, закурив, вернулся за пленником – им обоим предстояла длинная ночь.

*

         Эрика очнулась в полной темноте. Голова гудела, последнее что она помнила – разъяренный взгляд Хоббса да ребристую поверхность пистолета в руке…, потом она выстрелила в то, что ее держало…, раздался взрыв… Попытка пошевелиться успехов не принесла – руки и ноги отчего-то не слушались, пояса с привычными на нем мобильником и основной кобурой тоже не наблюдалось. Щелкнул замок и, вместе с ним, зажегся свет – почему-то в полу, и Эрика смогла, наконец, осмотреться. Круглая комната, похожая на бункер, в центре – кресло из белого металл, к которому она и была пристегнута. Дверь открылась позади нее, и она попыталась повернуться и взглянуть, но мешали оковы на руках и ногах.

\- Агент Эванс, если не ошибаюсь, - голос Эрике был незнаком, - объясните, что вы делали здесь, - прямо перед ней развернулся экран с записью их встречи с Маркусом

\- Я агент ФБР! Если вы – не в курсе, за похищение вам грозит немалый срок, - попытка выиграть время не удалась, невидимый собеседник, проигнорировав выпад, снова спросил,

\- Как давно вы – член Пятой Колонны? В ваши обязанности, как агента, входит поимка таких, как мистер Хоббс, вместо этого – вы вступаете с ним в сговор, - он склонился к самому уху, Эрика чувствовала его дыхание, - Ваше начальство знает об этом? Вы действуете под прикрытием?

\- Я не должна и не стану отвечать на какие бы то ни было вопросы! – отчеканила она. - Вы нарушаете закон, удерживая меня . Даже если я выполняла задание – объяснять это неизвестно кому, - не закончив, Эрика рассмеялась, - Это не серьезно…

Вопросов больше не было, и она снова осталась одна в темноте.

*

\- Мистер Хоббс, это бесполезно, - Маркус, несмотря на положение, в котором оказался, на удивление спокоен был, - Вы не можете оставить меня здесь и не можете отпустить. Это дилемма, - он пошевелился, чуть меняя положение, видимо – связанные руки затекли, - Сразу хочу предупредить – в моем случае пытка бесполезна. Я сейчас уже терплю такую боль, что вам и не снилась.

\- А вот мы и посмотрим, - мрачно пообещал Хоббс, - каков ты с изнанки.

\- Тогда, думаю, агенту Эванс скоро предстоит встреча с мужем и сыном.

\- Анна не пойдет на убийство агента! – это возражение вызвало на лице Маркуса улыбку,

\- Поверьте, мистер Хоббс, Анне абсолютно безразлично – сколько людей она истребит для исполнения своих планов. То следящее устройство – записало все, что происходило с момента моего прибытия на место встречи в радиусе километра, - Хоббс хмуро молчал, - А еще – были посланы охотники. Один, по-видимому, вернулся на корабль с агентом Эванс.

\- А – другой?! -  Маркус просто смотрел, - Вот дьявол! – Хоббс ринулся к компьютеру, включая дополнительные системы оповещения и камеры.

\- Я могу помочь… - в пространство произнес пленник, - избавиться от охотника, вернуть агента Эванс – вы ведь из-за этого так тревожитесь…

\- А не заткнулся бы ты, ради разнообразия, - огрызнулся тот, - ты сейчас что угодно обещать будешь, лишь бы к своей драконьей сучке вернуться.

\- Моя Королева – умерла, - тихо, но – внятно, ответил Маркус, - убита той, что узурпировала власть.

\- Так-так-так, - Хоббс с довольной усмешкой подошел, - Вот с этого места – поподробнее. И с каких это пор прикроватный коврик Анна таким разговорчивым стал?

\- Я сношу подобное обращение, мистер Хоббс, - язвительность тона Маркуса не сочеталась с его положением, - лишь потому, что рассчитываю на сотрудничество. Вы – наемник, работающий на Пятую Колонну, однако – отчего-то вы задержались здесь…Я – агент, выполняющий задание моей Королевы.

\- Если ты, действительно, агент Дианы, подосланный к Анне, - почти примирительно улыбнулся Хоббс, - тогда ты должен знать, что Лиза планировалась, как наилучший кандидат, на вакантную должность – после устранения Анна.

\- Мне известна моя миссия, мистер Хоббс, и я ее завершу, - Маркус наклонился чуть вперед, насколько позволяли путы, - и, пока я предлагаю вам – партнерство на взаимовыгодных позициях.

\- Не слишком ли сладок пирожок, - проворчал тот, - как бы  вместе с медом пчел не съесть. Твои условия, ящерка…

\- Я помогу разобраться с охотником, разыщу для вас агента Эванс, выпущу Лизу…при условии, что об этой нашей сделке будем знать только мы. Для всех остальных – все останется как есть – вы оказываете мне некоторые услуги за определенную плату.

\- Любопытно, - Хоббс, как бы невзначай, за ножом потянулся, - есть ли хоть слово правды в том, что ты сказал?

\- Хотите правды… - Маркус печально улыбнулся – неожиданно для его бесстрастной натуры. - Ваша сестра Сара – мертва, погибла – именно тогда и именно там, - Хоббс, забыв про нож, впился взглядом в пленника, - Не волнуйтесь, вы не интересовали нас, в то время как «отдельно взятая боевая единица». Она стала случайной жертвой.

\- Сопутствующие потери, - с кривой усмешкой произнес Хоббс, - дальше…

Маркус слегка пожал плечами, - В поле нашего зрения вы попали позже, как профессионал, не гнушающийся никакой работой за приличную плату. Те операции, что вы провели для наших посредников – нас  устроили и при сборе информации на вас – всплыла ваша погибшая сестра. Мне жаль…

\- Да, мне – тоже, - сквозь зубы выговорил Хоббс, передернув затвор и целясь в голову Маркуса, - проверим – сможешь ли ты жить без мозгов…

*

\- Моя Королева, - Томас склонился чуть ниже обычного приветствия, - боюсь, новости плохие…

\- Я видела, Томас! – истеричные нотки в голосе удивили даже ее саму, - Она – агент их специализированного подразделения, то есть – тренирована к допросам.

\- Мы можем повысить уровень, - начал тот, но Анна нетерпеливо перебила,

\- Мы не можем применять убеждение и внушение на данном этапе, и пытки тоже. Нет, сделайте следующее…

У Эрики затекло все, что могло затечь, болела голова и хотелось в туалет. Сколько она провела в этом кресле – она не знала, в темноте время застыло. И снова – звук открываемых дверей, яркий свет и голос позади нее, - Агент Эванс, мы проанализировали ваши действия, - она замерла, неожиданно руки и ноги оказались свободными, - и хотим принести вам извинения. – Шеи коснулось что-то металлическое и – наступила кромешная темнота.

Очнулась она в одном из коридоров корабля Гостей, каким-то шестым чувством направление уловив – поднялась и, держась за стенки, пошла вперед. Ей казалось знакомым все вокруг, пока она не поняла, что направляется к личным покоям Анны. Значит – материнский корабль Гостей…

Было два варианта более-менее благополучного исхода – первый, тихо пробраться к транспортному ангару и выбираться с корабля на первом же шатле, второй – выйти сейчас к Анне и закатить скандал на тему «по какому праву!».

Пока Эрика раздумывала – услышала голоса:

\- Моя Королева, что прикажете делать с проблемой Тайлера Эванса? – Эрика присела, стараясь ближе подобраться. - Самка из Королевского яйца – двойник Лизы, так и не оплодотворена, а единственный выживший носитель измененной ДНК – мертв, - она зажала рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. - Мы можем начать процесс реструктуализации, но повреждения слишком обширны, боюсь – мы вернем нечто совершенно иное, чем Тайлер Эванс.

\- Мне абсолютно все равно – что с ним произойдет, после, - голос Анны нейтрально-ровным был, - Вспомнит ли он себя или нет, выживет или умрет. Его матери можно будет сказать, что он пострадал при полете и выразить сочувствие, оказать помощь и поддержку.

\- Как вдове того летчика, - подсказал собеседник, - и она стала вашим союзником.

Дальше Эрика слушать уже не могла…

*

Глядя в дуло пистолета, направленного точно ему в голову, Маркус глаза закатил, - Вам не надоело, мистер Хоббс… Мы, а точнее – вы, теряете время. Когда заложник, по каким-либо причинам, должен остаться невредим – нельзя применять различные уровни пыток, то используется система виртуального присутствия, - дуло пистолета осталось неподвижным, Маркус едва заметно плечами пожал, - сейчас Анна уже сделала так, чтобы агент Эванс могла покинуть корабль.

\- То есть, - Хоббс отложил оружие, - вы заставляете поверить пленника, что он – свободен. А  что после?

\- Не – после, - знакомо улыбнулся Маркус, - до… Обычно пленника держат в неведении о том, кто его захватил и где он находится, задаются вопросы. Пленника оставляют наедине с собственными мыслями и страхами, потом – извиняются и отпускают.

\- Знакомый протокол, - усмехнулся Хоббс, - видимо, процедура допроса была изобретена всеми разумными существами одновременно.

\- Или позаимствована из одного источника... - прокомментировал Маркус, продолжив, - Так вот, между «извиняются» и «отпускают» есть небольшая деталь – пленному делают укол в основание шеи, вживляя микро-капсулу – аналог нашего «виртуального глаза». Она записывает все, происходящее вокруг интересующего нас объекта и процессы внутри него. Думаю – скоро агент Эванс придет сюда.

*       

         Как Эрика выбралась с корабля – она не помнила. Никто не остановил ее, когда шатл, собирающийся спускаться вниз, уже закрывал переборку, и она проскользнула внутрь в последний момент. Устроившись у иллюминатора, Эрика безучастно наблюдала за знакомыми пейзажами – все было кончено… Анна победила… Ей больше нет необходимости изобретать новые ловушки – никто не станет мешать претворению ее планов. Тайлер мертв, и в борьбе больше не было смысла…

Дом встретил ее тишиной и пустотой, и – грядущим одиночеством… Захлопнув дверь, Эрика сползла вдоль стены, хватая воздух ртом – слез не было…, только тяжелый ком стоял в груди, перехватывая дыхание.  Тайлер… мертв… Тайлер… мертв – слышала она в ударах собственного сердца. Решение – простое и банальное – было рядом, рука сама дотянулась до кобуры, пальцы коснулись ребристой рукояти… всего одно легкое движение указательного пальца и не будет боли, страдания, ничего – не будет… Она так старалась спасти весь мир, что потеряла собственного сына. Тогда – для чего все это? Борьба – бессмысленна…

         От сильного толчка  входная дверь распахнулась, в голове Эрики вяло шевельнулась мысль о том, что она ее запирала, Мощным рывком ее подняло на ноги, - Решила слинять по-тихому, Эванс?! Пуля в башку и пошло оно все лесом! – Хоббс, по опыту зная, к чему приводят новости, подобные той, что дошла до Эрики, намеренно груб был, надеясь злостью вывести ее из шокового состояния, - Надеешься – я подхвачу «знамя из слабеющих рук»? не выйдет! Я – наемник, а твой «кружок умелые руки» вряд ли наскребет приличную сумму даже на мой аванс. – Он умолк, переводя дух. Его женщина угрюмо молчала, избегая смотреть на него. Стоило ему четь ослабить хватку, как она попыталась выскользнуть из кольца его рук, перехватывая пистолет. – Хочешь выстрелить, Эванс… давай, давно мы с тобой предварительными ласками не занимались, - и, заметив ее закушенную губу, добавил масла в огонь, - Может, трахнуть тебя как следует, напоследок, а после и пулю в лоб…

Поединок вышел коротким и жестким. Эрика, как агент ФБР, обладала необходимыми навыками контактного боя, однако – безусловно, уступала боевой подготовке SAS, к тому же – она плохо контролировала себя, ею владели злость и отчаяние. В итоге, она снова оказалась загнанной в угол, пойманной в классический «замковый» захват. Хоббс глубоко вздохнул и совсем другим тоном попросил, - Посмотри на меня, - в попытке поймать ее взгляд, он коснулся ее щеки, - Эрика, - настойчиво повторив, - посмотри на меня.

С видимым усилием она подняла на него глаза, - Я проиграла, Кайл, везде – по всем фронтам.

\- А теперь – послушай. За все время, что мы ее знаем, Анна не сказала ни слова правды, - Хоббс опустился рядом с ней, усевшись прямо на пол, - Так почему ты поверила ей сейчас? Джошуа определенно подтвердил Деккеру возможность возвращения Тайлера.

\- Джошуа, Чед, - сквозь плотную завесу отчаянья до Эрики, наконец, разумные доводы начала доходить, - А как давно ты об этом знаешь?

\- Вчера Деккер рассказал мне – перед встречей с Маркусом, - предвидя ее реакцию, он договорил, - Не вини его, он не знал, как поступить. Джошуа запретил ему рассказывать тебе.

\- Думал, я сломаюсь?

Хоббс, поднявшись, чтобы виски налить, вернулся, - А разве это – не так? – протянул ей стакан, - но – скорее, тревожился о Пятой Колонне и судьбе Сопротивления, - опустошив свой, - его просто не будет – без тебя.

Эрика протянула стакан за следующей порцией, - Это не так – останешься ты, - сделав глоток, она взглянула на Хоббса. - Ты должен пообещать мне…

\- Ради бога, Эрика, - остановил он ее, - достаточно на сегодня мелодрам. У нас – много дел.

\- Откуда ты узнал, - кивнула она, поднимаясь, – где я?

\- Маркус, - лаконично ответил он, - У нас нашлись общие темы для беседы.

\- Считаешь – ему можно доверять? – знакомая усмешка промелькнула в его глазах.

\- Скажем так – направление нашего движения к цели совпадают, на данном этапе.

Она захлопнула дверь и, по лестнице спустившись, оглянулась на дом, Хоббс ее взгляд проследил, - Эрика, идем, хочу кое-что тебе показать, - кивнув, она направилась, было, к машине. - Погоди, не туда.

Они пересекли улицу по диагонали и остановились у старого дома, - Ты арендовал эту халупу – зачем?

\- Не смотри на невзрачный вид, - рассмеявшись, Хоббс отодвинул деревянную панель, - здешний подвал нашему бункеру сто очков вперед даст.

Эрика с подозрением прокомментировала, - Похоже, ты обосновался здесь давно.

\- За полгода до нашей встречи, - подтвердил он, пропуская ее вперед, - Я предпочитаю знать тех, кто меня догоняет.

\- ты оставил Маркуса одного? – оглядевшись – подвал старого дома, действительно, их бункер напоминал – Эрика уточнила, - В нашем бункере.

\- Вообще-то, - Хоббс включил экраны наблюдения, где, среди прочих, появилось изображение бункера, - я его отпустил. Не делай такие глаза, это было обоюдовыгодное соглашение.

\- И – что он предложил?

\- тебя, - переключив несколько тумблеров, Хоббс позади нее остановился, - он заблокировал связь нано-датчика, что тебе вживили, с кораблем, - заставив ее опустить голову, нащупал устройство под кожей, - Будет больно, - предупредил, едва касаясь, он, - Блокировку долго держать нельзя – Анна заподозрит подвох.

Холодный металл коснулся шеи, луч проник под кожу, вытягивая нечто, похожее на шарик, дюймом в диаметре.

\- Анну мучают подозрения, - Эрика поправила волосы, задумчиво катая устройство на ладони, - с тех самых пор, как мы потерпели поражение с Лизой. Следующая ее попытка может оказаться удачной. Она уже заполучила Джека – мы теряем одного за другим.

\- Есть конструктивные предложения, кроме, обычных для падре, стенаний? – добродушно съязвил Хоббс, - Сожаления – непозволительная роскошь на войне. Давай используем те ресурсы, что нам доступны сейчас.

\- Сид? – она подняла на него взгляд, - Думаешь, у мальчика что-то получится в ближайшее время? Кайл, нам нужно нечто, способное нагнать такого страха на правительство, чтобы они отключили реакторы Голубой энергии и заморозили строительство Конкордии.

\- Короче – небольшое чудо, - резюмировал тот, - которое вполне может организоваться у нас.

\- То есть?

\- Я говорил с Кендриком, - пояснил Хоббс, - они тоже рассмотрели корабли и теперь – в панике пытаются до глав правительств достучаться. А, поскольку, этот процесс весьма утомителен и долог, - усмешка промелькнула в его глазах, - он дал добро на теракт.

\- На небольшой и значимый, - подхватила Эрика, - но чтобы не пострадали люди. Надо связаться с подразделениями в других городах, цели пусть выберут самостоятельно – им лучше известны слабые места проектов Гостей в их городах.

\- Поехали к Сиду, там организоваться проще, чем у меня… у нас в бункере, - кивнул Хоббс.

\- Займись этим сам, - отозвалась она, не сводя взгляда с экрана, - Мне кажется – у нас гости.

*

         - Лиза, не волнуйся, - Чед на миг взглядом пересекся со стоявшей чуть позади дочери Анной, - просто расскажи, что произошло, - видя замешательство неприкрытое той, подсказал, - Если будет легче – я могу задавать вопросы.

\- Мистер Деккер, я хочу еще раз обратить ваше внимание, - падре Лэнгли, снова в воротничке и сутане, вышел из-за спины Анны, - что все это – очень трудно для Лизы. Мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы дадите возможность высказаться мне.

Чед, не знавший, как теперь обращаться с Джеком, на всякий случай, на официальном тоне остановился, - У нас предусмотрены прения в программе, святой отец, и все присутствующие смогут свою точку зрения на создавшуюся ситуацию выразить.

         Программа шла своим чередом, когда Лиза неожиданно споткнулась, отвечая на вопрос телезрителя, и святой отец инициативу перехватил, - Простите, Чед, я перебью вас. Мне хотелось бы объяснить всем, кто смотрит и слушает нас сейчас – почему я так изменился. Гости, их прибытие – не вызвали необходимого восторга во мне, это известно всем. Я противился их дарам, считая сыром в мышеловке. Но – несколько дней назад, благодаря новому дару Анны, мне стало ясно, как я заблуждался. Я, как и многие этой ночью, на себе испытал чудодейственное влияние Анны, оно призвано исцелить нас, но – не физически. Наши сердца, наши души нуждаются в этом. Гости предлагают нам самый ценный дар – покой, и мы не можем не принять его…

         - Мама, мне хотелось бы навестить миссис Эванс, если ты – не возражаешь, - хорошо заученным тоном произнесла Лиза, едва передача закончилась, - можешь просто прислать за мной машину. Анна благосклонно улыбнулась, - Конечно, дорогая, думаю, мистер Деккер и святой отец составят тебе компанию, - она обратилась к обоим, - вы ведь знакомы со спецагентом ФБР Эрикой Эванс?

\- Конечно! – экспансивно поторопился заверить ее Джек, - Мы – друзья… Мы познакомились, - неожиданно он замолчал, в некотором затруднении на окружающих воззрившись, - Кажется, это была забавная история, но – я помню ее весьма смутно…

\- А вы, Чед? – резко поинтересовалась Анна, - Хорошо знаете агента Эванс?

\- Исключительно с профессиональной стороны, - сдержанно согласился тот, - Однажды она спасла мне жизнь.

\- Надеюсь, это поможет, - Анна взглядом с дочерью пересеклась, - Боюсь, у Лизы плохие новости. Ей нужна будет помощь. Падре, для вас у меня особая просьба – попытайтесь поговорить с ней откровенно.

\- Как духовник, - уточнил, кивая, Джек, - но, анна, вы должны знать – тайна исповеди священна, я не смогу поделиться ничем из того, что поведает мне миссис Эванс, если сочтет нужным.

\- Безусловно, - улыбаясь, подтвердила та, - Я волнуюсь за миссис Эванс, ведь мне знакомы те эмоции, которые испытывает она по отношению к Тайлеру.  И если, до недавнего времени, это были просто слова, - выразительный взгляд в сторону Чеда и Лизы, - то теперь я могу с уверенностью подтвердить, что испытываете вы – люди – когда вашим близким угрожает смертельная опасность.

\- А что произошло с Тайлером Эвансом? – Деке, лихорадочно соображая, как лучше использовать известные ему факты, к Анне обернулся, - Ведь, судя по словам вашим, случилось что-то серьезное. Быть может, лучше нам узнать подробности, чтобы как-то подготовить Эрику, - глазами за поддержкой обратился он к Джеку, - Согласны, святой отец?

\- Думаю, да, - тот кивнул, в основном на Анну глядя, - Нам будет проще.

\- Лиза…

\- Во время очередного полета произошел сбой систем, - заученно поговорила та, словно загипнотизированная, глаз с матери не сводя, - и шатл перешел световой барьер. Пастор и журналист в нерешительности молчали, не зная – как реагировать и Анна объяснила, - Я поняла так, что вы имеете понятия о гипер-драйве и перемещениях в космосе. Мы думаем – его шатл могло зашвырнуть в другую часть галактики.

-То есть – он пропал без вести, - резюмировал Деккер, - и вы не знаете, сможете ли его вернуть.

\- Мы надеемся, - тихо упомянула Лиза, - что Тайлер останется собой.

\- Лиза! – одернула ее Анна, - Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, это вы и должны попытаться объяснить агенту Эванс. Я позже непременно навещу ее – Тайлер был мне, как сын.

*

\- Что мы делаем, Чед? – Лиза, чуть отстав, и голос понизив, Деккера окликнула, - Я не хочу обманывать миссис Эванс.

\- Предпочитаешь сказать ей правду? – Чед оттащил ее в тень дома, подальше от ожидавшей их машины, - Хочешь порадовать Эрику известием о том, что какая-то рептилия, обернутая в копию твоей шкурки, перегрызла ее сыну горло после совокупления?

Лиза отчаянно замотала головой, - Нет! Конечно, нет! Мама заставляет меня делать это.

\- Совсем не обязательно делать то, что тебе говорят, - Чед взял ее за руку, - Лиза, у тебя есть выбор, нужно только решиться.

\- Чед, Лиза! – Джек в нерешительности топтался у машины.

\- Да, святой отец, уже идем.

*

         - Думаешь – удачная идея – оставлять тебя с новообращенным падре наедине? – приблизив изображение с камер, Хоббс не торопился следовать ее указаниям

\- Там будут еще Чед и Лиза, - напомнила Эрика, он иронично подхватил, - Конечно – журналист с неопределенными взглядами на жизнь и ящерка-подросток с комплексом вины – чудесная компания для тебя и нашего малахольного.

\- Нам не избежать разговора с Лизой, - разумно заметила она, - ведь то, что случилось, в первую очередь, касается ее.

\- Ты при Джеке собираешься ее «журить», - поддел Хоббс. – Тогда будь готова и с Анной продолжить эту занимательную беседу.

\- Мы его нейтрализуем.

\- Как? – он направился к стеллажам в дальнем конце подвала, Эрика обессилено прикрыла глаза, - Я не знаю, Кайл! Дадим чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове и скажем, что так и было?

\- Держи, - он протянул ей небольшую упаковку, - за то время, что мы друг друга знаем, - выделил он последнее слово, - могла бы понять – я не задаю риторических вопросов. Это – снотворное, быстрое и сильное, - на вскинутый мгновенно ею взгляд, Хоббс усмехнулся, - не тревожься, с твоим нашкодившим пай-мальчиком ничего не случиться – оно не дает побочных эффектов.

Эрика, никак не комментируя, кивнула, пряча пакет в карман.

\- Давай я смотаюсь за Сидом и устроим очередную сходку Клуба Неудачников. Парнишка явно что-то нашел – весь телефон мне оборвал.

\- Он не мальчик, - вслед ему улыбнулась Эрика.

\- Да, я помню, - отозвался Хоббс с лестницы, - он – мужчина, - улыбнувшись в ответ, - Не спешите, дождитесь нас.

*

\- Вы простите меня, миссис Эванс!? – Лиза все стояла на пороге, не решаясь войти, - Я так подвела вас.

\- Моей вины здесь гораздо больше, - Эрика заставила ее пройти внутрь и, глазами на Джека указав, продолжила, - Я не смогла остановить Тайлера. Чед, Джек – проходите.  Мы сейчас.

На кухне она прижала палец к губам, - Пока мы ничего не обсуждаем – Джек.

\- Джошуа сказал, что заблокировал ему некоторые участки памяти, - Лиза тоже понизала голос, - Он никого не выдаст Анне, но сейчас – после блаженства, святой отец очень предан ей.

\- Анна способствовала его возвращению сана, - Эрика поставила чайник, - зачем Джек ей нужен?

\- Не знаю. Мама перестала делиться со мной. У нее сейчас Эмми и моя копия.

\- Тогда почему сегодня ты – здесь? – озвучила вполне логичный вопрос Эрика. – Поговорим позже, держи поднос крепче. Отправив Лизу с угощением в комнату, она достала пакет со снотворным, - Будем надеяться, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - пробормотала она, высыпая содержимое в чай Джека.

*

\- Пятьсот восемьдесят три корабля, Эрика! – Деккер позволил себе повысить голос, - и Конкордии почти готовы! Они сваляться нам на голову, и мы уже ничего не сможем сделать!

\- У тебя есть какие-то идеи, - взглядом остановив попытку Хоббса – ситуацию по своему прояснить – она, намеренно чеканя каждое слово, поинтересовалась, - или ты просто – саботируешь ситуацию в надежде на решение? Мы – еще – не – проиграли! Мы очень близки к этому, и если потеряем веру… Проект Конкордии – заморозят, этим занимается Кендрик и, - оборвав себя на полуслове, Эрика сообразила, что про Арес известно лишь Хоббсу, - Ты предлагаешь сдаться?

Деккер явно смешался, принявшись что-то невнятно возражать. Почти вплотную подойдя, Эрика жестко повторила, - Ты – предлагаешь – сдаться?

\- Нет, - выдавил, наконец, Чед.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Эрика, - Сейчас нам важнее предотвратить повторные сеансы блаженства от Анны. Лиза, ты говорила, во время этого твоя мать – открыта для атаки.

\- Да, но не в этот раз,  - не в силах усидеть, та бродила по комнате. - У мамы нет таких сил, чтобы дать блаженство людям, она с Тайлером-то едва выдержала. Это была Эмми, дочь Райана.

\- У нее есть способности…

\- Стали проявляться, - кивнула Лиза, - нам неизвестно, каким образом развивается гибрид – это считалось легендой. А изучать Эмми мы не можем, мама проводит с ней очень много времени, девочка к ней очень привязана.

\- это единственная мать, которую она знает, - прокомментировал Деккер, - и она будет стремиться вернуться к ней, даже если их разлучить. Видимым усилием загнав эмоции внутрь, Эрика к Сиду обратилась, - Что-нибудь удалось прояснить?

\- И да, и нет, - тот с сожалением от ноутбука оторвался, - Показания его томографии очень неустойчивы, но я не профессионал.

\- Никого другого нет, - Хоббс подошел ближе, - ты разберешься.

\- Очень оптимистично, - пробормотал Сидни, - судя по тем участкам мозга, что затронуты – воздействие обладает наркотическим эффектом, я был прав, - встретив взгляд двух пар глаз, он поежился, - да… И еще, внушающим действием. То есть – во время сеанса блаженства Анна может заставить объект делать, что угодно. И, что интересно, после того, как все заканчивается, объект, - он поспешно исправился, - то есть – человек не будет помнить подробностей происходящего.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - Эрика склонилась к монитору, - как наркотики насилия?

\- Почти, - Сид открыл несколько файлов, - Мне вроде бы удалось нащупать способ защиты от воздействия Анны. И вам он вряд ли понравится…

*

\- Иными словами, чтобы избежать «крутого прихода» от даров Анны – нужно самому под кайфом быть? – Хоббс развеселился, - С подобными перспективами, Эрика, у нас будет армия  рекрутов-добровольцев.

\- Не так уж все и мрачно, - парировал Сид, - Я не говорил, что нужно быть наркоманом. Просто – заставить организм думать, что эти зоны мозга уже заняты, тогда человек не подвергнется влиянию блаженства. Но, это все – теоретические выкладки и я не специалист…

\- Значит, - привычно резюмировал Деккер, - загрузить центры удовольствия достаточно. Что ж, у каждого – свои особенности, но – в большинстве своем люди получают удовольствие одними и теми же способами – разнообразия почти нет.

\- Сигареты, алкоголь и секс, - перевел Хоббс, - за редким исключением.

\- Чтобы избежать внушения нужно либо курить, либо – пить…

\- Либо – заниматься сексом после хорошей вечеринки, - жизнерадостно закончил за Эрику он, - Главное – со временем определиться.

Скрыв улыбку, она взглянула на Лизу, - Можно узнать, когда Анна будет проводить очередной сеанс?

\- Я попробую, - Лиза неожиданно закашляла, судорожно втянув воздух, Эрика ближе подошла.

\- Лиза, тебе нехорошо?

\- Да, не знаю… Не понимаю, мне не хватает воздуха, - у нее заслезились глаза. Хоббс, куривший неподалеку, неожиданно усмехнулся, - Эрика, а ведь симптомы очень напоминают…

\- Отравление нервно-паралитическим газом, - согласно кивнула она. Глубоко затянувшись, он выдохнул дым в сторону Лизы, - Вот сейчас она, - комментируя то, что с ней происходило, - отрубится, - ловко подхватил девушку, уложив на кушетку рядом с мирно посапывающим святым отцом. – А наш юный гений скажет нам – не открыли ли мы случайно порох.

*       

\- Джек, - знакомый голос, мягко его тормошившие руки, заставили падре Лэндри открыть глаза, - Ты меня слышишь, проснись.

Эрика встретила его непонимающий и чуточку осоловелый взгляд, - Ты почему-то заснул. Видимо побочные последствия того, что случилось прошлой ночью. Что-нибудь помнишь?

\- Смутно, - рассеяно потирая лоб, отозвался тот, - обрывки сна. Или – это был не сон? Все как в тумане, - Джек повернулся к ней, - расскажи, что произошло, Эрика.

Та мягко улыбнулась, словно больному ребенку, - Ты потерял сознание. Возможно – это последствия вчерашнего воздействия.

\- А что было вчера? – Джек прошел на кухню, плеснул себе кофе. - Я помню - мы проиграли, у Лизы ничего не получилось и, - он вернулся в гостиную, - Хоббс исчез, подвал был пуст. А дальше…- полный провал.

\- Джек, давай я отвезу тебя к Сиду – он тебя проверит, - Эрика взяла его за руки, - и там поговорим о случившемся.

         - Что значит – блаженство? – Джек, выслушав их, недоверчиво улыбался, - невозможно воздействовать на человека, лишая его воли на столь длительное время.

\- Нам неизвестен механизм, - возразила Эрика, - Гости, в основной массе своей, не испытывают эмоций, не чувствуют. По-видимому, это и заменяет им блаженство.

\- Ну, допустим. У Анны получилось распространить это  - на людей. Тогда – почему я ничего не помню? – от взгляда Джека не ускользнуло происходящее в лаборатории Сида – мгновенный обмен взглядами, досадливое выражение на лице Деккера, скептическая усмешка Хоббса, - Я должен был все рассказать Анне, все – что знал, раз был в ее власти. И почему этого не произошло?

\- Мы думаем, - снова заговорила Эрика, предварительно глазами посоветовавшись с Кайлом и едва заметное отрицание получив, - что просто воздействие Анны имеет какие-то рамки, ну – срок годности…

\- Что-то вроде, - вступил Сид. - Сейчас, судя по твоей МРТ – ты в норме, никакие из участков мозга не задеты. Но, мы, к сожалению никого, кроме тебя не обследовали. Поэтому – трудно сказать наверняка.

Джек присел на край стола, - Хорошо. Как избежать этого в дальнейшем, есть защита?

\- Нет, - за всех ответила Эрика, - и все мы не застрахованы от твоей участи. Но, - она подошла ближе, - Я хочу попросить тебя – вернуться к Анне и продолжить…

\- Могу я узнать – подробности, каким я был – под внушением? – Чед протянул ему диск, - Здесь запись программы, на которой был ты, Лиза и Анна. То, что записано оператором в студии, до эфира. Полюбопытствуй, – он собрал портфель и пиджак, - Эрика, поеду домой. Завтра, при возможности, появлюсь на базе. Если что – звоните.

Хоббс, глядя на подавленного Джека, тоже поднялся, - Пошли, падре, подброшу до нашего лежбища. Ты ведь на машине, Эрика? – та кивнула, - Да, я тоже домой поеду. Подробный план действий обговорим завтра.

*

         - Ты забыла запереть дверь.

Эрика вышла из душа, - Думаешь..? – уголки ее губ изогнулись в знакомой усмешке и Кайл устроился на диване, с удовольствием наблюдая за процессом.

\- Уверена в том, что заслать падре к Анне – хорошая идея? – она развернула полотенце, позволяя мокрым волосам рассыпаться.

\- Конечно – нет. И ты сам это знаешь. Но сейчас мы в патовой ситуации. Постоянно использовать Джошуа – верх идиотизма,  Чед потерял ее доверие, Лиза – и того хуже, - сев рядом, Эрика продолжала сушить волосы, - Нет, меньше всего мне хочется впутывать в игру под прикрытием Джека – абсолютно к этому не приспособленному, но – иного пути нет. Стоит надеяться на то, что мы как-то сможем выстоять против очередного дара королевы ящеров...

Взгляд ее наткнулся на фотографию мужа и сына, голос дрогнул, и Эрика замолчала… События, столь стремительно меняющейся реальности, заслонили произошедшее, но память вернулась – неожиданно и резко, шквалом обрушившись на нее…

\- Эрика… смотри на меня! – голос Кайла с трудом пробивался сквозь пелену отчаянья, - Смотри на меня! Тайлер – вернется…верь в это! Считай, что он – серьезно болен, в коме, но – жив, - его слова шли будто мимо ее сознания, покачав головой, Эрика его ладони сжала, - Нет, Кайл, нет. Этого – не исправить. Ко мне вернется кто-то, похожий на него, но – не Тай, - взгляд ее был полон невыплаканных слез. – Тебе не нужно этого объяснять – именно тебе…

Вернувшись с бутылкой виски, Хоббс какое-то время молчал. - Сара – мертва, - выговорил он,  наконец – совершенно тем же тоном, что и в первый раз. - Погибла там… и тогда, - опустошив стакан, Кайл закончил, - Маркус подтвердил мне это сегодня, без каких бы то ни было оговорок, - снова наполнив стаканы себе и ей, он криво усмехнулся, - так что у нас – в ближайших планах – уничтожение Анны?

\- Да, - жестко кивнула она, - мы используем Джека, используем Лизу. Маркус – поможет нам?

\- Пока, - Хоббс выделил это слово, - наши цели совпадают, он будет сотрудничать. Ясно одно – Анна в качестве королевы его не устраивает, как и нас.

Собрав стаканы, Эрика оставила их в мойке и вернулась к нему, - Останешься? – тщательно-скрытая неуверенность вызвала у него улыбку, - Даже и не надейся, - которая стала шире от ясно читаемого в ее глазах разочарования, - избавиться от меня, - договорил он, увлекая Эрику за руку наверх.


	3. Season3 episode 3

*** 

 

         Их разбудил телефонный звонок – оба мобильника требовали к себе внимания.

\- Эрика, ты нам нужна, - Кендрик был безаппеляционнен, - под прикрытием.

\- То есть? – она прижимала трубку к уху плечом, одновременно пытаясь вникнуть в телефонный разговор Хоббса, - Да. Подожди, - он прикрыл трубку рукой, к ней обращаясь, - Кендрик? Чего он хочет?

\- Меня, - одними губами отозвалась она, продолжая вслушиваться в бубнящий телефон, - Под прикрытие. Кажется – Арес. Ждут нас обоих.

\- Хорошо, скажи – скоро будем, - а в мобильный договорил, - Встретимся через полчаса, где обычно, - отключившись, кивнул Эрике, -  Снова придется собираться в темпе. Та, что сейчас звонила – обычно информацию для меня добывает, накопала что-то на Зингера. Надо ехать.

\- Кендрик хочет, чтобы мы вдвоем сегодня вечером отправились на встречу. В подробности он меня не посвятил.

\- Так давай узнаем, - Хоббс наблюдал за ее силуэтом за стеклом душа, - мы вполне можем забрать документы и в Арес отправиться уже не с пустыми руками, - подав полотенце, он с улыбкой заметил. - Предпочитаю знать болевые точки противника или - вероятного союзника, - поймав ее насмешливый взгляд в зеркале, плечами пожал, - Принципы в нашем деле – лишние.

\- Тем не менее... - Эрика остановилась перед ним, заслонившим дверной проем, - твой кодекс не позволяет тебе действовать – вопреки  твоим принципам.

\- И это мне говорит агент ФБР? Не смеши меня, Эрика – в Бюро понятия не имеют, - она не дала ему закончить, - Я – не Бюро! Да и ты – тоже.

\- Так мы едем на встречу с моим человеком? – прервал ее Хоббс, - Или предлагаешь разделиться?

\- Едем.

 

         - Мы – не можем, Хоббс, - Эрика внимательно просматривала полученные документы, - не сможем использовать это сейчас, - предупредив его резкие возражения, она убедительно продолжила, - Любая наша проблема – дает Анне дополнительную фору. Арес, как показали недавние события, нам необходим, хотя бы как прикрытие.

\- Наши задницы они, в случае чего, не спасут, - мрачно возразил он, - ты ошибаешься и сама это знаешь, - отобрав у нее папку, швырнул ее на приборную панель. - Давай хотя бы намекнем, что у нас – есть на него компромат. Все сделаю я – ты останешься в стороне.

\- Нет! – поспешно среагировала она, - Это не вариант. В итоге – ты снова возглавишь списки самых разыскиваемых террористов, только на этот раз – по-настоящему.

\- Мне не привыкать, как ты верно заметила, - отозвался Хоббс, разглядывая ее профиль, - уеду туда, где нет экстрадиции. К тому же, неизвестно, чем закончится вся эта… с Гостями. В случае проигрыша – никому ни до чего дела не будет.

\- Вне зависимости от исхода нашей борьбы, - Эрика смотрела прямо перед собой, - мне необходимо твое присутствие рядом…- повернувшись, она встретилась с ним глазами, он кивнул – в своеобычной манере – взглядом на взгляд отвечая, и машину завел.

*

         - Агент Кендрик, - Зингер спустился от широкоэкранных мониторов наблюдения, куда поступала информация со всех действующих на сегодняшний момент спутников, - Вы поставили перед агентом Эванс задачу?

\- Она еще не появлялась, - принялся оправдываться тот, - хотя я звонил несколько раз.

\- Мне  не важно – сколько и когда вы связывались с ней, - Зингер тяжело опирался на трость, - Меня интересует лишь ее внедрение, используйте слабость агента Эванс, чтобы согласие ее получить.

\- Сдать Хоббса Гостям? – Кендрик деловито согласился, - Вероятно, этот фактор будет весьма способствовать ее сотрудничеству, при нынешних нелицеприятных обстоятельствах. Но – тогда Хоббс должен исчезнуть, на какое-то время, нам – взять его под стражу?

\- Нет, агенту Эванс нужен агент прикрытия, которому она доверяет, - просматривая очередной отчет о действиях Гостей, Зингер взгляд на собеседника перевел, - Неужели и это мне вам разжевывать? Поймите, Пол, мы – в глухой обороне, практически – в окружении и никакой помощи не предвидится. Мы можем рассчитывать лишь на себя, поэтому – методы, которые мы используем для получения союзников, значения не имеют.

\- Другими словами, - Кендрик отключил вибрирующий телефон, - я должен сказать Хоббсу, что в случае его отказа – мы передадим Анне полное досье на новую главу  Пятой Колонны.

 

         - Ты издеваешься, Пол? Как давно мы знакомы – десять лет? И за все это время ты хоть раз видел, чтобы обстоятельства для агента прикрытия были настолько сомнительны? – Эрика вышагивала по комнате, эхо шагов отдавалось от стен, как в их бункере – мелькнуло у нее, - Да хоть горы золотые мне сули – я не имею права сейчас так собой рисковать, слишком многое зависит от моей жизни.

\- Да-да, Пятая Колонна и вся эта ваша байда с Сопротивлением, - раздраженно перебил ее бывший босс, - Бюро, между прочим, еще никто не расформировал и ты, по-прежнему, подчиняешься мне, агент Эванс.

\- Тогда, - она села, - я подаю в отставку, прямо сейчас!

\- Видит бог, я хотел этого избежать, - тоном плохого трагика начал Кендрик, - но ты мне выбора не оставляешь – мы сдадим Хоббса Гостям, как главного зачинщика всех акций, направленных против них, - не давая ей возразить, он продолжил, - Да, мы потеряем ценного агента, но – безопасность миссии приоритетнее.

\- Если я соглашусь, - выделяя первое слово, Эрика взгляд на камеру в углу перевела, - вы вычеркнете его имя из списка разыскиваемых?

\- Не уверен, что могу это обещать со стопроцентной гарантией, - невольно в сторону зеркала покосившись, отозвался Кендрик, - однако, ты сможешь за ним присматривать, потому что он – будет твоим агентом прикрытия.

         Немногим раньше, в похожей комнате – с зеркалом во всю стену и маленькой видеокамерой в углу агент Кендрик пообщался с Хоббсом.

\- Ты, верно, больной на всю голову, Кендрик, если думаешь, что я соглашусь сам или позволю Эрике ввязаться в подобную авантюру.

\- «…позволю Эрике» - чудесный оборот, - прокомментировал тот, - У меня есть один любопытный ролик, взглянем? – часть зеркала оказалась экраном, на котором замелькали кадры видеонаблюдения – ничто в Хоббсе не выдавало волнения или тревоги.  Только зрачки расширились, когда на экране появилась Эрика – их разговор в лифте записан не был, но и изображение вполне красноречиво демонстрировало ситуацию.

 - Занимательное кино, музыку наложить не пробовали? – Хоббс откинулся назад, насколько позволяла спинка офисного стула, - было бы более зрелищно, а ты – этим меня развлечь хотел? Так мы – не департамент, у нас личные контакты не запрещены. Партнеры всегда друг друга поддерживают – не вижу ничего криминального, а ты?

\- Партнеры, напарники, - Кендрик ногти свои рассматривал, - Связь, которую трудно разорвать. А значит, тебе будет не все равно, если у твоего «партнера» добавится неприятностей, - подняв глаза,  он взглядом с Хоббсом пересекся, - Допустим…, только – допустим на минуту, что каким-то образом до Анны дошли сведения о том, кто заменил Элая Коэна на посту главы Сопротивления. Как думаешь, Хоббс, это добавит агенту Эванс проблем?

\- Вы – не рискнете, - без особой уверенности парировал тот, - остаться без такого удобного источника информации. Да. Мы напоминаем кучку комаров, вьющихся вокруг динозавра. Однако – Т-рекс вымер, а цепочка его ДНК – нет.

\- В этом случае, - рассмеялся Кендрик, - такого комара просто необходимо прихлопнуть, как можно раньше, чтобы не навлечь на себя того, что случилось в Парке Юрского периода.

\- Нам вряд ли – так – повезет, чуть подавшись вперед, Хоббс произнес, чеканя слова, - Мы – ваша разведка боем, Кендрик. Только полный кретин пошлет своих лучших  разведчиков в мясорубку.

\- А кто сказал – что вы лучшие?

Хоббс с удовлетворенной улыбкой руки на груди скрестил, - Других у тебя нет.

Кендрик хлопнул ладонью по столу, - Верно – нет, - и поднялся, - поэтому, сейчас я пойду к Эрике и изложу ей все доводы за и против. Остаться ее партнером – прикрывая ее, или со стороны наблюдать за вероятным провалом... - Кендрик склонился к нему, - выбор за тобой.

*

         Мотель был похож на сотни других – Хоббс мог бы описать обстановку с закрытыми глазами. Эрика прошлась по ней равнодушным взглядом, остановившись на встроенном шкафу. Хоббс, проследив направление, подошел – открыв нараспашку, тот был пуст, но его внимание привлекла задняя стенка. Панель была почти незаметна, отодвинув ее, он присвистнул, - Тебе будет интересно на это взглянуть.

\- Камера, микрофон, - она коснулась проводов, - не подключены. Либо – охотились на удачу, либо…

\- …на нас, - констатировал Хоббс, - итак, наша сверхзадача?

\- Выяснить, существует ли в действительности оружие, способное уничтожить корабль Гостей, - Эрика пустила воду в душе, - агенты Ареса нарыли информацию о какой-то боевой ячейке здесь, в Вашингтоне, через подставных людей вышли на верхушку.

\- Я читал рапорт, Эрика, - прервал ее он, - и ту чепуху, что состряпал для нас Кендрик – тоже. Так под какой легендой мы идем?

\- Ни под какой, - отозвалась она. – Будем самими собой – лидерами Сопротивления, сотрудничествующеми с Пятой Колонной. Нас представит Гейл Эндрюс – помнишь журналистку, что работала с Деккером какое-то время.

\- А самого Деккера ты сюда не взяла потому что…, - Хоббс облокотился на умывальник, в зеркале ловя выразительный ее взгляд, - И почему я не удивлен. Так, а покуда мы тут в казаки-разбойники играем, в Нью-Йорке за нас кто работать будет?

\- Похвальное рвение, - улыбнулась она, - но теракты и без нас проведут. Привыкай, ты – на руководящих ролях.

         - Я не знаю вас, - искаженный компьютером голос звучал из лэптопа журналистки, - и слова мисс Эндрюс недостаточно. Да, до нас дошли слухи о происходящем в Нью-Йорке и об Элае Коэне, но – откуда мне знать, что – это вы?

\- А каких верительных грамот вы ждете, - в голосе Эрики сквозила настороженность, - мы не в том положении, чтобы недоверие друг к другу помешало усилия объединить.

\- Мисс Эндрюс, привезите наших гостей в убежище, - журналистка кивнула, согласие выражая, - к чему бы это ни привело – мы поговорим.

Убежищем служила старая церковь, коих множество сохранилось вдоль побережья. Внутри пахло запустением, привычные скамьи были свалены возле входа в углу.

\- Эрика, мне это не нравится, - негромко прокомментировал Хоббс, оглядываясь, - Чутье мне говорит, что никакая команда не устроит тут даже перевалочный пункт.

\- вы правы, мистер Хоббс, - голос напоминал тот, что звучал из компьютера, - Здесь – множество вариантов отходов, причем – не известных чужим. Мисси Эванс или – Эрика?

\- Вполне устроит, - отозвалась она, - А как нам обращаться к вам?

\- Эшлок, - выходя из исповедальни, представился тот, - и вы пришли за тем, что есть у нас.

\- А – оно, действительно, у вас есть… - недоверие во взгляде и тоне Хоббс и не пытался скрыть, а рука, ненавязчиво лежащая на поясе рядом с кобурой, и вовсе за себя говорила, - оружие, способное уничтожить корабль Гостей или это простой треп?

\- Вы видите корабль над Вашингтоном, мистер Хоббс? – тот, кто называл себя Эшлоком, непринужденно оперся ладонью о стену, открываясь, - Хотя – дело ведь не в этом. Что вы можете предложить нам за его использование, - вздохнув, он продолжил. – Вы – самое неудачливое Сопротивление, наверное, за всю историю подобного движения. Все ваши акции – провальны и приводили лишь к усилению противника. Благодаря только вашим действиям Гости запустили проект Конкордии, Голубую Энергию и, да – мое самое любимое – Блаженство. Поговаривают, один из ваших членов испытал его на себе.

\- Да, вы правы, - Эрика взглядом тормознула Хоббса, не давая драку развязать, - У нас много промахов, но – за каждым стоят люди и мы, в результате, тоже добились много. Вы же применением подобного оружия получите тотальный геноцид гражданских лиц!

\- если у твоего противника палка, а у тебя – огнемет в руках, - Эшлок за Хоббсом следил, - то кто диктует условия?

\- Это ловушка, Эрика!

\- Боюсь, что так, - едва ли сочувствуя, кивнул он, - Рано или поздно оказывается, что противник разобрался в устройстве твоего огнемета или его палка – лазерный меч. Тогда условия договора – пересматриваются. Мистер Хоббс прав – это ловушка и вы, агент Эванс, в нее попали.

        

\- Хотели подставить Арес или нас? – Эрика говорила едва слышно, Кайл, наблюдавший за камерой, предостерег ее.

\- На данный момент меня вообще не колышит ни наша борьба, ни Гости, - легко переместившись, притянул ее к себе, - ничего, - она, маневр разгадав, подыграла, - ты прав, я устала быть в ответе за все. – Ногу перекинув, уселась верхом, - Пошлем все к чертям.

\- Неважно – сдал нас Кендрик или накрыли только Арес, - в губы ей прошептал Кайл, со стороны было похоже на затяжной, со вкусом, поцелуй, - главное, слинять отсюда.

\- У тебя есть план?

\- Не то чтобы, - задержавшись на ее губах, он поднял взгляд, - Мы могли бы попробовать, особенно – если ты их отвлечешь…

\- И каким образом, позволь спросить, - тень улыбки была не только в глазах, хмыкнув, он поудобнее перехватил ее сзади все еще связанными руками, распределяя вес, - Ну, например, демонстрацией окончания того спектакля, что мы тут устроили, красочной демонстрацией, - уточнил он, на всякий случай.

\- Ты мне за это ответишь, Хоббс! – выгибаясь, пообещала Эрика

\- Даже не представляешь – как… – с улыбкой согласился он.

Его пояс уже был расстегнут, на обратной стороне, изнутри, собраны некоторые полезные мелочи, Эрика помнила это по их поездке в Гонг-Конг.

\- Ищешь нож, - она склонилась к шее, имитируя страстные объятия, Хоббс чуть двинулся, отстраняясь, - полегче, Эрика. А то наш спектакль быстро реальностью обернется, - в ответ она мстительно его ущипнула, чертыхнувшись, он напомнил, - нож…Можешь до него дотянуться?

\- Уже, - лаконично отозвалась она,  -  И, если дашь мне свои руки, я и тебя освобожу.

\- Очаровательно, - прокомментировал он, остатки веревки с запястий сдирая, - Моя женщина учит меня из проваленной операции прикрытия и внедрения сваливать.

Эрика воззрилась было на него в немом изумлении, однако – невовремя пришедшие в себя охранники по ту сторону камер наблюдения вмешались, не давая начаться кровопролитию. Короткая потасовка много времени не заняла и несколько минут спустя они уже затерялись в редком уличном потоке людском.

         - Найдем машину – будем дома к утру, - Хоббс методично проверил оба пистолета и запас обойм, - заляжем на дно на пару дней.

\- Нет, - Эрика застегнула куртку, - нам нужно нейтрализовать Эшлока до того, а кон расскажет о нас  Гостям.

\- А ты уверена, - умерив шаг, Хоббс в переулок свернул, - что о нас еще не доложили?

\- Даже если и так, - решительно отозвалась она,  - им сейчас не до выяснения личностей, нас надо вернуть. А значит…

\- …у нас есть шанс отыграться, – за нее продолжил Хоббс, - пошли, у меня здесь неподалеку небольшой схрон есть.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - улыбнулась она.

\- Так, где мы перехватим нашу мишень, - пополнив и весьма основательно, свой и ее боекомплект, Хоббс почувствовал себя значительно лучше, - Заметь, корабля в небе, действительно, не наблюдается.

\- Серьезно? – полушутя, взглянула на него она,  - Значит, он встретится со своим связным где-то в каком-то месте…

\- И – как мы – туда попадем? Воспользуемся помощью лепрекона?

\- Очень смешно, - парировала она, - есть путь проще – звякни Маркусу. Ты говорил, он на нашей стороне, пусть отрабатывает. Главное – не дать сведениям до Анны дойти. Об Эшлоке мы тут сами позаботимся.

\- Люблю когда ты – командуешь, рассмеялся Хоббс, доставая телефон. – Маркус говорит – встреча была назначена, но Меган прождала зря – никто не пришел.

\- Очередная ящерка-командир. И почему они всегда пользуются человеческими именами, - Эрика пристегнула основную кобуру к бедру, заодно проверив и запасную – на лодыжке, 

\- Встречу перенесли из-за нас, Маркус узнал, где именно она должна была состояться?

\- В Норфолке, на военной базе, - с лязгом захлопнул шкаф Хоббс, - это значит, что у них не просто «связи» в правительстве.

\- Без спецпропусков мы туда не попадем, - Эрика достала мобильник, - придется звонить Кендрику.

\- Нет, - он перехватил ее руку, - Мы не знаем, кто подставил нас, поэтому не можем доверять никому из Ареса. Я попробую выйти на свои старые армейские связи.

\- Если только они еще не сотрудничают с Гостями, - согласилась она, - В любом случае – увижу тебя в форме.

\- Тебе она тоже пойдет, - подмигнул он, - здесь меня подожди.

\- Давай переиграем, - Эрика вышла вместе с ним, - Я все-таки рискну и свяжусь с Полом, подожди – не возражай, нам надо выяснить – кто был целью. Кендрику я верю, пока он меня не подводил.

\- Ладно – твое право, - Хоббс развернулся, - только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. И, Эрика, будь осторожна.

\- Ты тоже, - улыбнулась она, - Встречаемся здесь – через два часа.

         - Ты шутишь, капитан? – собеседник Хоббса явно дергался, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, - Даже обладай я подобными полномочиями, такие пропуска за полчаса не организуешь.

\- Ты в курсе – что творится, Льюис? – Хоббс слегка встряхнул бывшего своего сослуживца,  - Ты  задницу свою в Пентагоне греешь, чтобы на толчке комфортнее было? Ты – мой должник, Льюис, или позабыл?

         - Пол, ты меня хорошо расслышал? Нас едва не сдали с рук на руки Анне – у тебя где-то здоровая дыра. Проверь своих агентов и устрани течь. Здесь я разберусь сама, особенно, если ты сможешь кое-что сделать для меня в ближайшие час-два…

         - Форма тебе к лицу, - услышала она и, развернувшись, встретилась с его смеющимся взглядом, - особенно – эта. - Кендрик умудрился включить ее в состав комиссии от Министерства ВМФ.

\- Ну, я смотрю – ты тоже при параде, - с улыбкой парировала она, оглядывая его с ног до головы, вызывая ответную самодовольную усмешку.

\- Гляди, Эванс, я заставлю тебя повторить этот маскарад – в более комфортных условиях, - пообещал он, следом в сторону КПП направляясь.

         - И что мы сделаем с Эшлоком, когда его перехватим, - почти в пространство поинтересовался Хоббс, - если – перехватим? – за Эрикой было трудно успеть, он поравнялся с ней, за руку остановив, - Серьезно? У тебя духу не хватит…

\- У тебя – хватит, - откликнулась она, - Кайл, у нас выхода, слишком многое зависит от нас.

\- Я это сделаю – не в первый раз, - спокойно подтвердил он, - но ты ведь не хотела никого убивать.

\- Времена милосердия миновали, - она освободилась, из-под форменной юбки оружие доставая, заслужив его одобрительную улыбку, - будем действовать.

Ангар, расположенный в одном из самых дальних уголков базы, по назначению давно не использовался – самолеты-амфибии, да еще и с ближним радиусом действия и небольшой загрузкой, сняли с вооружения едва ли не в тот же год, когда и приняли. Но материальное оснащение было под них выделено и теперь использовалось, как запасной склад для запасного склада, короче – сюда сваливали совершенно уже вообще никому ненужный хлам.

\- Твою мать! – почти весело прокомментировал Хоббс, первым в узкую дверь проходя, - нам нынче везет, как…,  -он не нашел подходящего случаю приличного слова, увиденное описать – Эшлок сидел метрах в пяти от входа, на одном из покореженных стульев и ему уже было все равно – обнаружат его здесь или нет. – Я тебя предупреждал, Эванс, - судя по агрессивно-спокойному тону, Хоббс был взбешен, - Твои откровения с Кендриком!

\- С чего ты взял, что это – Пол? – также агрессивно отреагировала она, нападая

\- Да потому что я – ничего своему контакту не говорил! – уже не сдерживаясь, ответил Хоббс, - Он – та еще сволочь и происходящее здесь его не касается! Он просто был мне должен.

\- Но и Пол этого сделать не мог! – упрямо возразила Эрика, - Я знаю его сто лет.

\- Люди меняются, особенно – сейчас, - с недоброй усмешкой уточнил он, - или – с ним ты тоже – стресс снимала? – Ее следующее действие было ожидаемо и предсказуемо – перехватив руку, Хоббс приблизился почти вплотную,  - Если бы я не был уверен, что это – ловушка…, - замолчав, он прислушался. Звук сирен отчетливо приближался.

Эрика, поймав себя на том, что глаз не может отвести от его губ, взгляд подняла, - надеюсь, у тебя есть запасной план.

         - Ты был прав. Это хотел услышать? – она остановилась, переводя дыхание

\- Нечто, напоминающее извинения, - пробормотал Хоббс, осторожно выглянув из-за ряда контейнеров, выясняя – оторвались ли они от преследования, - Да, наверное. А более любезный тон и не такое зверское выражение лица – были бы просто вишенкой на торте, - он повернулся, - Увы, не всем нашим мечтам суждено сбыться. Здесь лучше не задерживаться, - вновь приближающиеся сирены подтверждали его слова, - Идем, Эрика.

 

 

*

          

         Отец Лэндри проснулся от ощущения, словно его кто-то зовет. Но было в этом что-то странное, будто голос мимо сознания шел, не задевая, однако – Джек мог бы пройти по нему до источника. В белом сиянии сидела маленькая чернокожая девочка – дочь Райана, догадался падре, Эмми.

\- Я дам вам блаженство…, идите ко мне…, мы будем едины, вы больше не одиноки – с вами я. Мы идем с миром. Всегда.

\- Эмми, - Джек присел рядом, - почему ты это делаешь? Мы думали – Анна.

\- Мама не может, у нее течет кровь, ей не хватает сил, - с детской непосредственностью откликнулась она, - а у меня вышло, и теперь я помогаю ей – лечу ее, как она меня.

\- Лечишь, - осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, он уточнил, - Анна больно?

Ребенок кивнул, - Все плохо, потомства больше не будет, наши надежды на Лизу не оправдались, также как и на ее двойника, - девочка улыбнулась, - у мамы осталась только я.

\- Эмми, что ты делаешь с нами, с людьми, - падре отчетливо понимая, что спит, тем не менее, пытался использовать эту возможность, - это так необходимо?

\- Они – не должны знать, - старательно копируя интонации и жесты Анны, пояснила Эмми, - Люди не должны знать, кто мы , как выглядим и для чего прилетели на самом деле.

\- Эмми, ты не можешь так поступать, - Джек погладил ее по голове, пытаясь в безмятежно-непроницаемом лице что-то живое найти, - ты – одна из нас, ты – человек.

\- Нет! – реакция девочки было неожиданно бурной, - Я – будущая королева, а вы – мои подданные!

На этом Джек проснулся, сон – настолько правдоподобный, с толку сбивал. Сомнениями поделиться было не с кем – Эрика вместе с Хоббсом еще не вернулись из загадочной своей поездки, Чед и Лиза тоже чем-то заняты были вдвоем, единственным реальным вариантом оставался Сид.

         - Даже  и не знаю, что тебе сказать, Джек, - умник оторвался от компьютера, - такие сновидения вполне могут быть последствиями того, что с тобой сделала Анна.

\- Хорошо, допустим, - не унимался Джек, - а возможно, что после воздействия Анны, я каким-то образом связан с ней?

\- Все может быть, - Сид вернулся к записям на экране, - я уже ничему не удивляюсь. В твоей крови посторонних веществ не обнаруживается, однако – что-то странное все-таки есть.

На экране монитора появилась картинка. Среди обычных частиц, входящих в состав крови, мелькали непонятные соединения. Сидни попытался выделить их, но – безрезультатно. Молча наблюдавший за процессом Джек поинтересовался, - Это – моя кровь? Видишь, там что-то есть, - Сид хмыкнул, не отвечая, - Это может быть причиной того, что я видел?

\- Джек,  если я не знаю, что это за элементы, откуда появится ответ на твой вопрос? – вернувшись от компьютера к микроскопу, Сид подытожил, - Я попробую выяснить что к чему, а ты – не высовывайся, пока.

\- Не могу, меня ждет к себе Анна, - Джек вздохнул, - тяжело говорить одно, а думать другое. Раньше казалось, что работать под прикрытием не так уж трудно. Но – постоянно изображать кого-то, кем не являешься.

\- Наверное, - Сид сочувственно покивал, - Знаешь, когда я шел к реактору Голубой Энергии, было чувство, будто смотрю на себя со стороны. Оказалось – так проще.

\- Предлагаешь и мне – сделать вид, что я это не я? – падре Лэндри аккуратно поправил воротничок и пригладил волосы, - Да, возможно – так будет проще.

        

         - Чед, это Лиза, ты не мог бы приехать к посадочной площадке? – голос Лизы дрожал, - Я видела Тайлера.

Он собрался в скоростном режиме и уже полчаса спустя был на месте. Лиза сидела на скамейке неподалеку, посадочная площадка была пуста – как все новое, это зрелище быстро устарело и обыденным стало, зевак вокруг не наблюдалось.

\- Что случилось? – он сел рядом, Лиза плечами пожала, - не знаю. Мама к чему-то готовится, Эмми – она все время проводит с ней.

\- Ты сказала, что видела Тайлера, - осторожно напомнил Чед.

\- То, что от него осталось, - кивнула она, - они использовали мою копию – как донора, для восстановления, но – мозг, по-видимому, все-таки был задет, потому что его держат в бессознательном состоянии в капсуле.

\- То есть – он мертв, - на всякий случай, уточнил Деккер, она сглотнула, - Можно сказать и так. Наверное, мама не оставляет надежды на исполнение своих планов относительно него.  Джошуа запретил мне, - Лиза не смогла договорить, Чед успокаивающим жестом обнял ее за плечи, - Умению забывать – тоже нужно учиться. Многие упрекнут меня в бессердечности, но – нельзя жить с открытой раной. Она рубцуется, со временем, рано или поздно. Лучше скажи – тебе удалось узнать, когда следующий сеанс гипнотерапии?

\- Мама, пока, не в силах, - качнула головой юная принцесса ящеров, - а Эмми – не умеет, она может лишь поддержать и усилить мамин дар.

\- Значит, какая-то передышка у нас есть, - Деккер помолчал, - Кто сейчас среди доверенных лиц Анны?

\- Джек, святой отец – я думаю, - она в растерянности смотрела на журналиста, - Не понимаю, ты…, ты хочешь вернуться?

\- Джек – не справится, - Деккеру казалось, он говорит убедительно, - пусть он был солдатом, но сейчас он – священник, а я – смогу помочь.

\- Чем? Ты так же, как и он, как все – подвержен влиянию блаженства, к тому же – мама не забывает и не прощает предательства.

Чед взглянул внимательно, - даже тебе…

 

*

         До Нью-Йорка оставалось еще часов восемь езды, Хоббс покосился на дремавшую рядом Эрику, - Остановимся на пару часов, опасно ехать в темноте по мокрой дороге.

\- Ты вспомнил об осторожности, к чему бы это? – протерев запотевшее стекло, она попыталась рассмотреть окрестности, но кругом была сплошная чернота, - Наверное, ты прав, лучше остановиться.

Машина съехала с дороги, где-то под деревьями остановившись. Тишина и темнота накрыли неожиданно и медленно, сквозь сырую пелену дождя, проступили неясные силуэты окружающего их пейзажа. Эрика опустила спинку сиденья, устраиваясь удобнее, Хоббс, перегнувшись, свою куртку достал, - скоро здесь будет не так комфортно.

Плотнее запахнувшись, она кивнула, - не стоит  тратить аккумулятор, до рассвета часа четыре.

\- Чем займемся, - в тоне его Эрика ничего, кроме усталости не уловила, но – видимо, что-то он почувствовал, какую-то мгновенную перемену в ней, - Полночи впереди, остывающая машина, темнота и тишина. Ты знаешь много способов – скоротать пару лишних часов в подобных условиях?

\- Предлагаешь поспать? – для чего-то уточнила она, явно развеселившись, Хоббс склонился ближе, - Иных предложений на повестке дня не возникало, или – я ошибаюсь?

Эрика чувствовала его дыхание и еще – желание, исходившее от него, тем не менее, она заставила себя сосредоточиться на простом, - Нам стоит отдохнуть.

\- Передышки, в последние дни нам выпадают редко, - легко согласился он, одной рукой обнимая ее. Вздохнув, Эрика сдалась.

         Уже почти расцвело, когда она протерла стекла, выглядывая наружу, - Никакого жилья поблизости.

Хоббс  потянулся, кровь разгоняя, - Уверен, мы можем рассчитывать на пару заправок впереди, если тронемся сейчас – к обеду будем дома.

\- Дай мне минутку, - застегнув куртку, она выбралась  из машины.

– Вон те кустики выглядят особенно перспективно, - с весьма серьезным видом произнес Хоббс ей вслед, заслужив очередной обжигающий взгляд, и ухмыляясь, плечами пожал, - только совет, ничего больше.

Фыркнув, она скрылась как раз в «перспективных» кустиках, решивший тоже размяться, Кайл вышел из машины, заодно осматривая ее. - Эванс, а у нас какие планы – по  прибытии? – он говорил громче обычного, чтобы копошащаяся поблизости Эрика слышала, - Так, в порядке бреда.

\- Нас еще в соседних двух штатах плохо слышали, - вернувшись в машину, она попыталась придать вороньему гнезду на голове божеский вид – потерпела фиаско и просто распустила волосы.

\- Брось, Эрика, здесь на мили вокруг – ни живой души.

\- А следящие устройства? – не унималась она. Хоббс хмыкнул, плавно трогаясь с обочины и выводя автомобиль на пустое шоссе, - Гостям только и дел, что за нами следить, - помолчав, он взглядом по сидевшей рядом Эрике скользнул,  - Значит, как обычно – решаем проблемы по мере их поступления. Когда доберемся, тебя домой завести или сразу в Арес?

\- Я не собиралась к Кендрику, - отозвалась она, - о провале он знает и об утечке – тоже, думаю, не стоит лишний раз там светиться.

\- Тогда – домой, - констатировал Хоббс.

*

         - Чед, когда Эрика должна вернуться? – Джек спустился в их бункер, пропустив журналиста вперед, - Я был у Сида – что-то есть в моей крови!

\- Джек! – нетерпеливо перебил его тот, - У нас, кажется, получилось! Это – неофициально, но мои источники в Белом Доме и Конгрессе шепнули о негласном расследовании. Все засекречено, чтобы не дошло до Анны, но – строительство Конкордии предложено приостановить, затягивая процесс как можно дольше, - Чед умолк, переводя дыхание, оба смотрели друг на друга, не веря в реальность происходящего. Дао речи первым вернулся к Джеку, - Но это же…, Чед, это превосходно! Это то, чего мы хотели! Эрика будет счастлива!

\- Не проговорись Анне! – строго напомнил Деккер, - Она способна вытянуть все, что покажется ей важным, так что – просто  забудь обо всем, что я тебе сказал.

\- Я не могу просто «отключить» части своего мозга, - как можно мягче возразил Джек, - однако, постараюсь не упоминать об этом. Да и вряд ли речь зайдет об этом.

\- Нет, Хоббс, мы не будем этого делать! – донеслось до них, - Потому что – окончательное решение принимаю я! И снова рисковать людьми, гражданскими, заметь – не хочу.

\- Эрика! Вы вернулись! – Джек поспешил им навстречу, привычным буфером выступая, - Как поездка, удачно?

\- Падре, а такой догадливости тебя в семинарии научили, - язвительно полюбопытствовал Хоббс, обходя его и Эрику, - или у тебя это врожденное?

Джек в тревоге на Эрику взглянул, - Что – что-нибудь случилось?

\- Ничего! – раздраженно отрезала та. Хоббс рассмеялся, - Да – ничего, кроме того, что наш контакт оказался агентом Гостей, и нам чудом сбежать удалось, - тщательно игнорируя выразительные взгляды Эрики, он закончил, - Следы мы, по возможности, замели. А так – ничего не случилось.

\- Вы были в плену? – потрясенно произнес Джек, разворачиваясь, - Эрика?

\- Это правда? – Деккер на край стола присел, - Что вообще происходит? Вы странно себя ведете в последние дни – невнятные поездки, непонятные обстоятельства.

\- Ты что-то пытаешься мне сказать, Деккер? – она приблизилась почти вплотную,  - Говори прямо.

\- Эй-эй, - идя на попятный, Чед руки поднял, - мне просто неясны некоторые моменты, только и всего.

\- тебе ведь не понаслышке знакомо понятие секретности, - не отступала Эрика, Хоббс, развлекаясь, наблюдал за беспомощными попытками Деккера выпутаться, - тогда почему ты настаиваешь?

\- Чед, мне помнится – у нас когда-то были похожие разговоры,  - неожиданно вступил Джек, - ты пытался узнать – о Пятой Колонне, для Анны, - он тоже подошел, рядом с Эрикой остановившись, - Происходит что-то, чего мы не знаем, Чед?

\- Меня собираешься в предатели записать, Джек? – знакомо прищурился тот, - Так ведь – не я сейчас в фаворе у Анны и на корабле не был уже бог знает сколько.

Падре, поначалу решив праведный гнев изобразить, резко передумал. Нацепив привычную скорбно-сочувственную мину, обратился к Эрике, - Понимаю – Чеду трудно. Мало того, что его профессионализм подвергся сомнению, так еще и просто, по-человечески, он испугался. Ведь в недавних событиях с Лизой Анна объективно винить может только его и Хоббса, да и то – узнали только Чеда. Но ведь это не повод, Эрика. Я никого не обвиняю, боже упаси!

\- Прекрати, Джек! – не выдержал Чед, - Твоей напускной благостности достанет на всех Гостей, вместе взятых! Тебя и без этого трудно воспринимать всерьез, из-за постоянного нытья о «ближних». Ты так умело саботируешь все стоящие акции, что невольно закрадываются определенные мысли.

Джек, задохнувшись, принялся бубнить что-то маловразумительное – о бесчисленных невинных жертвах и пустых обещаниях, бросая умоляющие взгляды на Эрику. Деккер, тоже в долгу не оставшийся, энергично жестикулируя, пытался ее внимание привлечь. Закончилось все внезапно – она просто повернулась и ушла, притворив за собой дверь бункера…


	4. Season 3 episode 4

*******

\- Дай мне пару минут, - не поворачиваясь, произнесла она, зная – кто поднимается следом, - Я хочу…, мне нужно немного времени и пространства.

\- В утверждении – лидеры не плачут – нет ни слова истины, - Хоббс остановился неподалеку. - В проявлении слабости нет криминала, Эрика.

\- Правда?! – Она развернулась, глядя на него сухими, колючими глазами. – Что из фразы – «я хочу побыть одна» – ты не понял?!

\- Ты ее не закончила, - лениво возразил он, приближаясь, - И – какая бы блажь не владела тобой сейчас, те двое внизу приняли это за всплеск истеричной дамочки.  «Бедная Эрика», - он очень удачно изобразил Джека, - «мы довели ее до слез…», - вызывая улыбку на лице. – В чем проблема, Эванс? – она снова попыталась его взгляда избежать, на этот раз неудачно, - Я знаю тебя, и полсуток не прошло, как мы под пулями скакали, и с нервами у тебя был полный порядок.

\- Бездействие, - вымученно улыбнулась она, - Ты постоянно замечаешь это. Мы много говорим, но – ничего не происходит. И – наши решения и поступки – мало что меняют. Даже сейчас, - она взглядом вниз указала, - мы продолжаем спорить.

\- Не драматизируй, Эрика. Мы делаем достаточно – для той ситуации, в которой вынуждены пребывать. Никто из нас не ждал легких путей, - Хоббс замолчал. Она кивнула, - Я знаю, Кайл. Но – из лабиринта есть выход и вся штука в том, что именно мне положено его найти.

         - Агент Эванс, вы вернулись! – неожиданно донеслось сверху и Сид, буквально, ссыпался по ступенькам, - Замечательно, потому что у меня есть новости, - тут он замешкался, осознав, что находятся они не в бункере, а на лестнице, ведущей в него. И что эти двое могли сюда подняться, чтобы что-то наедине обсудить, - А я, э-э…, ничему не помешал?

Ободряюще кивнув Эрике, Хоббс приобнял Сида за плечи, - Идем, парень, расскажешь о своих открытиях.

Когда они спустились, и Джек, и Чед выглядели виноватыми, - Эрика, прости, - падре выступил вперед, - мы вовсе не хотели тебя огорчить.

\- Стоп, - оборвала она его излияния, - Вы здесь нипричем, был важный звонок – надо было ответить. Точка, - обведя обоих решительным взглядом, продолжила, - А что касается ваших разборок… Джек, это недопустимо, вы оба ведете себя, словно малыши в песочнице. У нас нет на это времени! Мы должны быть заодно! Чед?

\- Эрика, да я ничего не имел ввиду, - тот включил профессиональное обаяние, - Мы здесь все – на нервах и малейшее недопонимание влечет несуразные обвинения. Я готов извиниться, если своими словами задел Джека или еще кого-то из присутствующих.

\- Все хорошо, Чед, - умиротворенно отозвался святой отец, - Я не сержусь и все понимаю.

\- Тогда – закрыли тему, - Эрика пересеклась взглядом с Хоббсом, явные сомнения в нем уловив – поморщилась, - У нас тут Сид с новостями…

         - Погоди, - Деккер прервал уже двадцать минут неумолкающего ученого, - это значит, что мы можем использовать такие простые подручные средства как оружие против Гостей?

\- Не такие уж и простые, - ворчливо отозвался тот, - Я же не сказал – сигаретный дым, их кожный покров разрушается от взаимодействия с определенным видом смол, которые можно выделить при горении табака. А что касается предотвращения последствий Блаженства – отнюдь не все снотворное можно для этого использовать.

\- Ну, мы хотя бы нащупали направление движения, - как-то рассеянно произнесла Эрика. – Сид, ты сказал – можно превратить Голубую Энергию в угрозу национальной безопасности?

\- В теории, - начал он, но, пересекшись взглядом с Хоббсом, поспешно исправился, - Мы можем использовать тот же метод перегрузки реактора, что предложил тогда Джошуа, - предвидя резко отрицательную реакцию святого отца и, возможно, Эрики, Сид поторопился с объяснениями, - Сейчас реакторы заменяют наши энергосистемы. Если взорвать такой реактор – мы избежим людских потерь, но устроим небольшой Армагеддон – грохнется Интернет, не будет света – упадет биржа.

\- Какой ты кровожадный, - Хоббс чистил большим ножом ногти, - меня за пару дней предупреди – чтобы успеть деньги со счетов вывести.

\- Хоббс! – оборвала его веселье Эрика, - Сид, ты можешь это сделать?

\- Думаю, да, - он развернулся к компьютеру, - Вот здесь, на острове в устье Гудзона, подстанция, отвечающая непосредственно за Пентагон, - выдохнув, он продолжил, - только не посылайте снова меня, - вызывая у всех без исключения ответную улыбку.

         - Эрика, мне пора, - Джек, с нотками извинения в голосе поднялся, - Анна ждет меня. Ее интересуют детские приюты, находящиеся под патронажем церкви.

\- С чего бы это? – остановил его хлесткий тон Хоббса, - она планирует что-то7

\- не думаю, - Джеку пришлось вернуться, - У Анны может быть и просто – необходимость уяснить для себя наш образ жизни, - Чед негромко кашлянул, но падре этого не заметил, - мы как-то разговаривали о детях, оставшихся без родных – Анна очень прониклась…

\- Еще бы, - прокомментировал Хоббс, а Джек все же собрался уходить, - Эрика, я позвоню, как освобожусь.

\- Будь осторожен, - вслед ему пожелала она и беспокойным взглядом по оставшимся трем своим соратникам прошлась, - Он, действительно, не понимает.

\- Эрика, я кое-что сделал, - подал голос Чед, - пока вас не было, я виделся с Лизой и сегодня я сообщил Джеку новость…

\- Дезу запустил, - первым сообразил Хоббс, - и – как долго результата ждать?

\- Что ты ему слил? – вцепилась в журналиста Эрика, тот ответил сразу обоим, - Что, по слухам, Конгресс предложит заморозить проект Конкордии. И – из собственного опыта – Анна мгновенно реагирует на любую возможную угрозу.

 

*

         - Томас! – не желающая скрывать раздражение, Анна повернулась, - Мне надоели ваши ошибочные прогнозы, которые, в последнее время имеют свойство сбываться с точностью до наоборот! – приблизившись вплотную, она прошипела ему в лицо, - Я вас сожгу, публично.

\- Моя королева, - в еще более глубоком поклоне склонился тот, - Я виноват и вы вправе решать мою судьбу. Но – позвольте еще один совет – используйте вашего нового почитателя для разгрома Пятой Колонны.

\- Слушаю.

\- Его сонограммы отчетливо диагностируют двойственность мышления. Они используют его в качестве агента, но святой отец явно сочувствует вам. Для принятия решения ему не хватает мотивации, - выдержав ее долгий пристальный взгляд, он замолчал.

Анна отступила, опять нацепив маску царственного безразличия, - Ты получил отсрочку, Томас. Я подумаю о том, как воспользоваться твоим советом.

         - Вы не выпьете со мной чая, Джек? – после визита в несколько приютов, они вернулись на корабль, - Когда вы пришли ко мне в первый раз – мы решили не касаться одной темы, вы просили дать вам время, на обдумывание, - Анна подала тому чай с молоком. – Мне кажется – его было предостаточно, вы были со мной практически постоянно – я сделала хоть что-то, способное вам вред нанести? – падре в немом отрицании головой качнул, - Да, мы идем с миром. Всегда. – Взгляд  ее гипнотизировал, а голос – глубоко внутрь проникал, - Джек, нельзя быть на двух сторонах одновременно, выбирать все равно придется, - ее ладонь легла поверх его, - А в глазах людей вы этот выбор уже сделали.

\- Я не знаю никого из членов Пятой Колонны, - Джек мучительно искал оптимальный для всех выход, - но мне приходят исповедоваться. Поймите, Анна, тайна исповеди – я  не могу ее нарушить. Но – я слышал, Конгресс собирается принять решение о заморозке проекта Конкордии.

         - Ты не смеешь мне перечить, - Анна на этот раз голос не повышала, - Маркус, я не забыла, что ты – присягал моей матери. Я хочу с ними встретиться – устрой это!

\- не думаю, что это – разумно, - продолжал настаивать он, - Чед Деккер всегда отличался быстротой реакции и оригинальным мышлением. Это вполне может быть ловушкой.

\- Мне наплевать! – Анна двигалась без остановки, - наши планы не должны быть нарушены.

 

*

         - Маркус звонил, - Хоббс отложил телефон. – На падре можно поставить крест.

\- То есть? – недоверчиво переспросила Эрика, тот вздохнул, - Он слил Дезу Деккера.

\- Ты уверен, что…, - начала было она. - Хотя, конечно, о чем это я. Мы никаких подробностей при нем не обсуждали? – и тут же сама ответила, - Нет – не успели…, это хорошо, так ведь? Джек больше не сможет нас предать… - с глухим полувсхлипом она опустилась на стул, - Это я виновата. Не стоило затягивать его в это болото.

\- Никто, как ты выражаешься, Джека никуда не тянул! – резко возразил Хоббс, - И твое самобичевание по этому поводу проблемы не решит.

\- А что ее решит, Хоббс?! – неожиданно вскинулась она, - давай пристрелим Джека – это выход из тупика!

\- Подобные крайние меры всегда можно отложить, - присев перед ней, Кайл заглянул ей в лицо, –  на самый последний момент. Эрика, мы можем доверять лишь друг другу – это элементарные соображения безопасности, не говоря уже об остальном. Да, так было не всегда, - пресек он ее попытку возразить, - но и положение сегодняшнее наше – обычным не назовешь. Мы ведем игру, правила которой нам не сочли нужным сообщить, более того – с каждым новым раундом появляются десятки новых, только и успевай разгребать.

\- А мы и не успеваем, - вяло улыбнулась она, - По сути – мы давно проиграли, просто – нет сил и желания это признать.

\- Значит – мы еще сопротивляемся, - Хоббс заставил ее встать, - Используем все ресурсы, что есть у нас – Арес, Сида, Чеда и Джека…

\- Как?

\- Втемную. Никому ничего не надо говорить, кроме его цели, его задачи. Весь план будем знать только мы, - помедлив секунду, он исправился, - Даже меня ты в детали посвящать не должна.

\- Не могу, - отрицательно покачала головой она, - Я перестану доверять себе, если не буду верить тебе. Кайл легко кивнул, соглашаясь, не заостряя на этом внимание, - Сид сказал – это остров…

         - Чед, можешь связаться с Лизой? – несколько часов спустя, Эрика появилась у него на студии, вызвав легкий приступ паники, - Зачем? Что? Почему ты пришла сюда? Что мы делаем?

Проигнорировав его вопросы, она терпеливо повторила, - Ты. Можешь связаться с Лизой. Сейчас? Чтобы она провела меня на борт.

Чед какое-то время молчал, просто пялясь на нее, пытаясь заменить так и норовившее выскочить слово «зачем», чем-то более осмысленным. Оставив безуспешные попытки, он все-таки спросил, - зачем?

Заговорчески  оглянувшись, эрика чуть в сторону его отвела, - Ты помнишь – о чем говорил Сид? – Деккер утвердительно закивал, - Тебе нужен Джек?

\- Мне – нужна Анна, - глаза эрики нехорошо заблестели, - поэтому, сделай, что можешь.

\- Ты, - Чед судорожно сглотнул, - ты собираешься ее убить? – с некоторой долей восторга уточнил он. Эрика улыбнулась, притягивая его ближе, понизила голос, - Я хочу…поговорить. Выглядела она при этом так странно, что про себя Деккер решил, что агент Эванс – таки спятила, на почве гибели сына. А как известно – с сумасшедшими лучше не спорить…

         - Сидней! – Хоббс пинком распахнул двери лаборатории молодого ученого, громогласно заявляя о своем приходе, - Вылезай из-за своего микроскопа – дело есть.

\- Какое дело? – с опаской выглянув из-за монитора, отозвался тот, - Я же утром ясно сказал…

\- Никуда идти не надо, - Хоббс присел рядом на стол, Сид едва успел из-под него бумаги забрать, - Нужно подтвердить кое-какие слова Эрики, когда она свяжется с тобой с корабля.

\- Подтвердить? Для кого? – выпал в осадок Сид, - Эрика собирается с ней разговаривать – о чем?

\- Понятия не имею, - ухмыльнулся Хоббс, - и, честно говоря, не стремлюсь узнать. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

\- А – когда Эрика должна, - Сидни выжидающе уставился на Хоббса.

\- …выйти на связь? – за него закончил фразу тот, - Как только попадет на корабль.

\- Она, что – при Анне будет со мной…, - веселясь от плескавшейся в его глазах паники, Хоббс подтвердил, - План был таким.

\- А как насчет того…, ну…, - Сид замямлил, избегая насмешливого взгляда своего собеседника, - электростанция, остров…, бум! – изобразил он взрыв.

\- Вот еще раз так  сделаешь – я сам тебя пристрелю, - из уст Хоббса эта шутка звучала серьезно, да и мгновенно ставший колючим взгляд уверенности Сиду не добавлял.

\- Ладно, не буду, - покладисто согласился он, - и – долго нам ждать?

\- Надеюсь – нет…

         - Анна – отказалась! – Эрика в ярости залетела в лабораторию к Сиду.

\- Все равно – это был не лучший план, - Хоббс вовремя перехватил ее,  а то чувствительные лабораторные приборы могли существенно пострадать, - Тактика запугивания – немного не твоя стихия.

\- Это задумывалось, как отвлекающий маневр, - более спокойно возразила она, - для второй стадии плана.

\- А у нас есть – вторая стадия? – подал голос Сид, - Я думал, боевые акции больше не наш профиль.

Хоббс и  Эрика переглянулись, - Ты в них точно – не участвуешь. – Мобильник Хоббса напомнил о себе, а Эрика – вполглаза за ним  наблюдавшая, объяснила, - Нам вполне хватает профессионалов, Сид, Элай об этом побеспокоился

\- Хенсли, мы четко обговорили контрольные точки, - в голосе Кайла звучало напряжение, - вам не следует соваться  туда без меня…

\- БЕЗ ТЕБЯ? – Эрика остановилась перед ним, - Ты собрался туда, сам?

\- Эрика…, - он убрал телефон, - Кендрик дал мне коды доступа, чтобы охрана на Саливане  приняла нас за своих.

\- Ты сказал, что будешь ждать меня – здесь, - она понизила голос, почти до шепота, но Сидней и без того человека-невидимку изображал, - Собирался пойти на заварушку без меня?

\- Как ты только что заметила – боевиков у нас достаточно, - терпеливо возразил он, - мы ведь это обсудили…

\- Черта с два! – Эрика проверила свой пистолет, - Мы идем вместе.

         У бункера в явном нетерпении топтался Джек, Хоббс возвел очи горе, когда тот кинулся к ним, - Эрика! Где вы были – у меня неотложные новости!

\- Послушай, Джек, - она как можно мягче остановила его, - сейчас у нас нет времени, ты подожди нас…

\- Ты не слышишь меня! – перебил ее тот, - Анна… она – знает! Все знает – о тебе, о Пятой Колонне, о Хоббсе, Чеде – обо всем! Поэтому она отказалась от  беседы с тобой. Охотники уже посланы – за всеми, я слышал!

\- И – за тобой? – очень вовремя полюбопытствовал Хоббс, - Как насчет тебя, Джек? Уже нашел, куда пристроить свои тридцать сребреников?

\- Я НЕ ПРЕДАВАЛ ВАС! – практически впал в истерику падре, - Это все было необходимо, Эрика, ты сама послала меня  к Анне, как еще я должен был…

\- Успокойся, Джек, - прервала его она, - Давай не будем вопить посреди улицы. Хоббс, дождитесь меня на точке, - их молчаливый спор выиграла  она, - Джек – зайди, поговорим.

\- Нет! Достаточно разговоров, - святой отец выдернул руку из ее ладони, - Я иду с вами. Ты можешь заставить Сида остаться – он еще мальчик, можешь не брать Чеда – он гражданский. Я солдат, Эрика, если ты еще не забыла об этом.

\- Хорошо, мне некогда спорить, - она развернулась, - Хоббс, постой – мы идем.

         Акция, против ожиданий, прошла успешно. В глубине души уверенный в провале Хоббс удивлен был, когда система охраны беспрекословно приняла добытые Кендриком коды и пропустила к реактору Голубой Энергии. Их «Знайка» предварительно проинструктировал, как его перегрузить, что бы взрыв произошел не сразу и электромагнитный  выброс остаточной энергии захватил как можно большую площадь. И – снова все удалось…, Хоббса не оставляло стойкое дурное предчувствие – все шло слишком гладко…

\- Эрика, охотники на хвосте, - атака была внезапной, но – ожидаемой. Хоббс вывернул руль, уводя машину на шоссе, - Попробуем уйти.

\- Надо разделиться, - с заднего сиденья подал голос падре, - так будет возможность хоть кому-то спастись.

\- Хорошо рассуждать – сидя в первом ряду за бронированным стеклом, - заметил Хоббс, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд.

\- Джек не так уж не прав, - быстро возразила Эрика, желая пресечь вероятный конфликт в зародыше, - Если достанут меня…, - она не закончила, преследовавший их автомобиль, практически, пошел на таран. За рулем явно сидели люди, но до Хоббса им было далеко. Резко уведя машину в сторону, столкновения он избежал, однако – скрежеща и разбрасывая искры, автомобили сцепились, словно неразлучники.

\- Джек, держи меня! – Эрика проверила оба пистолета и вылезла в окно, открыв стрельбу.

\- Это сумасшествие, Эрика! – возопил тот, едва успев ухватить ее за лодыжки. Их преследователи тоже без дела не сидели – один из охотников проворно перебрался на крышу их автомобиля, прежде чем Хоббсу удалось расцепиться.

\- Держи ее крепче, Джек! – огрызнулся он, блокируя руль и доставая пистолет, -  достали эти прилипалы…

Все произошло неожиданно – охотник вытянул Эрику из салона, Хоббс застрелил водителя, но – блокировку руля сорвало и машина, попав в неуправляемый занос, рухнула в глубокий кювет… и, спустя несколько секунд – раздался взрыв… 

 

*****

Анна слышала, как Маркус вошел в ее личные апартаменты, но – не посчитала нужным показать это.

\- Красивая планета, - он остановился в паре шагов позади, - Она все еще остается такой, не смотря на присутствие людей…

\- Многое изменилось за двадцать лет? – Анна по-прежнему смотрела на планету внизу.

\- Она – всегда разная, - неожиданно, в голосе Маркуса она услышала улыбку и – что-то еще, незнакомое, - Она меняется…, сменяются поколения живых, но она и постоянна…

\- Ты…любишь эту планету! – потрясенно произнесла Анна, поворачиваясь к нему, - Этих людей…ты, как моя мать!

\- Мы все – умеем, королева, это – внутри, очень глубоко… то, что здесь принято называть…

\- Нет! – Анна закрыла уши, не желая слышать, - Не произноси этого! – Маркус небольшим усилием заставил ее опустить руки, - …душой. То, что вы ищете – давно принадлежит вам. Просто – нам удобнее – не использовать эмоции и чувства. Они – лишают логику смысла и мешают действовать. – Анна в немом бессилии просто смотрела на него, - Ваша мать – моя королева, первая поняла, насколько мощным оружием это может быть. И – отвела корабли с этой планеты, потому что мы не могли бороться с самими собой. Наши потери несоразмеримы были с той волной  и силой сопротивления, что поднялась против нас…, ничто не компенсировало их – ни земля, ни ресурсы, ни многочисленный генофонд. – Маркус вздохнул, - А когда к сопротивляющимся людям примкнули наши соплеменники…

\- Пятая Колонна, - выдохнула Анна, - Мама решила сдаться, так?

\- Нет, - вновь к привычному облику бесстрастности возвращаясь, возразил он, - Это не было отступлением. Скорее – рекогносцировкой и сбережением сил… Моя королева понимала, что лишь время может что-то изменить. Она оставила лучших из своих детей – наблюдать…По ее замыслу, мы должны были вернуться сюда через двадцать четыре года – с разведывательной миссией.

\- А я – все испортила, - почти неслышно закончила Анна, - сменой власти, блаженством, масштабными вторжениями.. И – что мой личный советник может мне подсказать в данной ситуации, чтобы я, следуя примеру  свергнутой мной же матери, приказала улетать?

\- Это было бы разумно, - аккуратно надавил Маркус, - Сейчас мы на пороге открытой конфронтации и Сопротивление, его дух, не сломлен. Я знаком с агентом Эванс чуть лучше вас, и я не говорю о мистере Хоббсе… Они – упрямы, неуступчивы и их…

\- …можно убить, - возразила Анна, кивнув, тот согласился, - Да, но придут  другие и в геометрической прогрессии.

\- Правительство уже не на нашей стороне? – она снова отвернулась к иллюминатору, Маркус помедлил, - В колебаниях, а это – нехорошо. Любой аргумент будет истолкован не в нашу пользу. Мы снова оставим здесь агентов и, будем ждать – год, два, может – пять. У нас есть время, и наш час придет…, - в темноте космоса он нашел отражение Анны в стекле иллюминатора, ее отчаянно-пронзительный взгляд, - Моя…Королева, - с легким полупоклоном закончил он, уходя.

 

         *

         Пустой бункер… Пустой  подвал… Пустой дом… Пустота… Пустота и одиночество. Вакуум – это отныне ее мир. Эрика остановилась на пороге темного дома, не решаясь войти. После многочасового допроса в Аресе она себя чувствовала, как выжатый лимон – Кендрик все пытался узнать, что произошло, но она и сама вряд ли сумела бы объяснить.

\- Черт тебя дери, Эванс, где ты шляешься полночи?!

\- Почему ты сидишь в темноте? – губы не слушались.

 - Дурацкий вопрос, - уже тише ответил Хоббс. - Ничего лучше придумать не могла?

\- Я думала, ты… - Эрика обессилено опустилась на крыльцо, - У тебя кончился виски, - грубовато перебил он, - пришлось в соседнюю лавку заскочить.

В неверном свете уличных фонарей ей, наконец, удалось рассмотреть его, - Вывих, - криво усмехнулся Кайл, рядом садясь, - или, скорее, перелом ключицы, - следуя за ее взглядом, озвучил он, - сквозной огнестрел мягких тканей, ничего серьезного не задето, кровопотеря… И куча будущих боевых шрамов.

\- Тебе они не нужны, - тихо возразила она и взглянула вопросительно, - Джек? – его отрицательное движение головой все объяснило, - Ясно. А ты – как?

\- Повезло, - отозвался Хоббс, Эрика кивнула, прикрыв глаза, откинулась на стенку дома, пережидая накатившую вдруг слабость, - Ночевать здесь собралась? – Хоббс стоял над ней, протянув здоровую руку, - Идем, - поднявшись с его помощью, она зашла в дом.

         Утро выдалось удивительно мирным – кофеварка уютно пыхтела, распространяя запах вареного кофе, Кайл был еще в душе, в углу монотонно бормотал телевизор, а тосты были почти готовы. Эрика остановилась посреди всего этого, пытаясь понять причины своего беспокойства. Молчавший телефон…, не по сезону яркое небо, предвещавшее солнечный день… Голубое небо… ПУСТОЕ… Корабль Гостей – его не было. За минувший год все настолько привыкли к громаде над головой, что едва ли замечали его. И теперь – когда он исчез, люди не сразу осознали это.

Видимо, Эрика долго стояла у окна, - Ты таки сделала ее, Эванс, - вздрогнув, она повернулась – Кайл  стоял позади, глядя туда же, куда и она – в пустое небо, - Ящерицы смылись, поджав хвосты.

\- Нет, - она покачала головой, - не может быть, это – очередная уловка Анны…

\- Пусть так, - согласился Хоббс, - все равно – у нас есть отсрочка.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Кайл, они – вернутся!

\- Обязательно – через месяц, год или пять лет,  -  он сжал ее плечи,  - У нас – есть время, Эрика, и мы знаем – чего ждать. Мы будем готовы.

Вздохнув, она снова бросила взгляд на чистое небо – легкие облака, голубизна, выбеленная солнцем – нашла его взгляд  в отражении в оконном стекле, - Да. И нам известно – с чего начать…

         А с экрана телевизора, нарушая это  случайное затишье, врывался голос Чеда Деккера, - …это произошло, по-видимому, сегодня ночью, точнее – никто сказать не может. Как и в первый день, во всех двадцати девяти городах мира одновременно исчезли корабли Гостей. Из НАСА нам сообщают…


End file.
